Undertale: An Alternate Ending
by I'm-Fandom-Trash
Summary: *COVER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME* Frisk had to leave Asriel behind at the end of the True Pacifist route, as he'd turn back into Flowey. But what if he could be saved and taken to the surface? This story will tell how Asriel tries to fit in and be a normal child instead of a psychopathic murderer. Rated T just in case. Oh, and Chara screws everyone's happiness up. Yeah. Cringy writing.
1. 1: Bringing Him Along

**I've recently gotten into Undertale, because of a certain friend, (you know who you are). So I decided to write some fanfiction for it. Here's a story. About it. And stuff. The description should explain everything. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Frisk had just woken up from her dream-like experience, where she met Asriel Dreemurr; a.k.a Flowey the flower. He had just broken the barrier and given everyone their souls back, so he would soon turn back into a homicidal golden flower. It was sad to think of. He even mistook her for his dead adopted human sister, who apparently looked very much like the 9-year-old.

 _Maybe we're related,_ Frisk thought. _That'd explain why we look so much alike. She definitely wore striped shirts, or else Asriel wouldn't mistake me for her. He wears striped shirts too. Maybe he and Chara shared clothes? A green and yellow striped shirt everyday... sounds like me, except I wear purple and blue._

Before she knew it, she was awake. All of her friends were there, relieved expressions on their faces. After they commented about how worried they were, Toriel said that she could say goodbye to everyone before leaving. Frisk smiled and nodded, hurrying off. She said goodbye to everyone in the underground, telling them that the barrier was broken and that they can go free. Everyone thought she was the one that broke it, so they praised her.

She finally came to Toriel's house in the Ruins. The music was still playing, and everything was neat and in order as if someone would continue to live there for a long while. A snail pie sat on the counter. It was cold and smelled odd, but Frisk got a fork and served herself a slice. To her surprise, it wasn't bad. She finished it, put the dish in the sink, and continued on. She passed all of the puzzles that she went through alone, and told the minor enemies the great news.

She soon came to where she fell into the underground. Asriel was at the bed of golden flowers that broke her fall, feeling each soft petal. He sniffled with a smile on his muzzle, picking up the largest flower. He held it to his chest, sat in the middle of the bed, and closed his eyes. It seemed as if he was trying to become a flower again.

"Asriel?" Frisk asked, making the young monster look up at her.

"Frisk, what're you doing here?" Asriel asked, frowning. (I forgot the text he actually says, sue me.)

"I should be asking that to you," she said. "I thought you were going to turn back into a flower."

"I'm trying to," he said. "But you interrupted me. Why don't you just go back to the surface with the others? I deserve to stay underground as a flower forever, lonely and miserable."

Frisk sat beside him, saying, "That's not true. You only did it because you can't feel emotion while a flower. I won't let you stay here. You're coming with us to the surface."

"But I'll turn back into a flower and try to kill you all again," he said, tears starting to come to his eyes.

"You'll come anyway. I won't let you stay here alone. I want you to come back to the surface."

She stood and made him stand as well. She grabbed his sleeve, rushing him through the underground until they came to the castle.

"I'm not so sure about this..." he said as they were about to enter the final room.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," she said, trying to reassure them. "Stay out here for a few minutes. I want this to be a surprise."

Asriel nodded, and Frisk went into the room while making sure to shut the door behind her.

"Howdy, Frisk!" Asgore said with a friendly smile. "Are you ready to return to the surface? All us monsters will follow you out."

"Not quite, Mr. Dreemurr," Frisk said. "I... have a surprise for you and Toriel."

"'Asgore' is just fine, child," he said. "And what do you mean, 'surprise'?"

"Exactly what I said. I'll go get it. It's right outside this door." She pointed to the large door.

"Go get it, my child," Toriel said. "Though I don't think Asgore and I deserve something, as he tried to take your soul and I put you in danger by letting you go."

The child only smiled before slipping behind the door and saying, "Close your eyes, everyone!" They all did. She brought the "surprise" in the room. She pushed him gently into Toriel's arms.

"What is this?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her son without knowing it was him.

Frisk then pulled him out of her arms and pushed him against Asgore's large figure. He did the same as his ex-wife. After a second or two, she pulled him away and put him in front of everyone.

"Everyone may open their eyes."

Everyone did. Asgore's and Toriel's mouths opened in both shock and surprise. The others seemed confused, as they didn't recognize this young goat-like creature. All they could do is think he looked like the ex-couple.

"Howdy!" Asriel said with a smile. "Mom, Dad, it's me. Asriel."

A large moment of silence passed.

"No, it can't be..." Toriel finally said, kneeling down and wrapping her son in a hug while hot tears flowed down her cheeks. "My son... my child... however did you get here? Is this a prank? If so, it's not funny. Please let it be you, please..."

Asgore kneeled down and hugged them both, crying and saying how glad he was to see him as well. A long while passed.

"SO THIS IS YOUR SON?" Papyrus asked.

"Yes, it is," Toriel replied as she and Asgore let go of him and stood.

"How did you get here, Asriel?" Asgore asked.

"Frisk forced me here," Asriel said. "I'll let them explain."

So Frisk told everyone about how every monster's soul had been taken by Flowey and he turned into Asriel, except in a much more powerful form. Then she explained how she held onto her hopes and dreams to survive, then how she freed everyone by "fighting" them as lost souls, then how Asriel just couldn't bear killing her, then how he turned back into a child and broke the barrier as well as giving all of the souls back, then how she said goodbye to everyone and dragged him back there after "waking up".

"That was a... long explanation," Toriel said when she was finished. "Anyway, who is Flowey?"

Asriel then burst into tears, telling them about how when he died he became a flower - Flowey the flower - and how he used his save powers for good at first and how he ended up killing everyone over and over and how Smiley Trashbag killed him a lot and a bunch of other stuff that seemed like gibberish from his crying.

Toriel picked her son up and cradled him like a baby as he finished up with, "...and now I'll turn back into that stupid flower soon, and I'll try to kill everyone." Now his cries had been controlled and replaced with sniffling, but his voice still had a sad tint.

"Shh... my child, it's alright," Toriel said with her soft voice, soothing the young monster. "We all forgive you for everything, and even if you do turn back into Flowey we'll accept you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Oh... hi..." a male voice said. Everyone turned to look at a white ghost with headphones over his non-existent ears. "I heard you guys talking about how this little guy is gonna turn back into an evil flower without a soul... so... I offer you mine."

"But you're a ghost," Asriel said.

"Uh-huh..."

"So... aren't you your own soul?"

"No... if I were dead, I would be dust by now and my soul would be gone. Ghosts are a type of monster... and each monster has a soul..."

"But I can't accept your soul. A monster cannot absorb a monster soul."

"But you just said that you did..."

"...Good point."

"Do you accept?"

"But why're you offering it in the first place?"

"I'm generous... and I wanted to help someone out for once instead of causing trouble. So... I thought... this was the perfect way to do it..."

"If you insist, I'll accept."

"Good... but can we do it on the surface? I'd like to see... a bit of the world of humans..."

Asriel nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thank you, uh..."

"Napstablook."

"Right. Should we get going?"

Asgore nodded. They then returned to the surface, after sending Sans to notify all of the monsters it was time to leave. As Frisk had decided to stay with Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel, Sans returned and followed after the others. Toriel and her two children followed the short skeleton. That was the beginning of a bright new future, full of hope. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. 2: The Old Asriel Returns

**Here's the second chapter! For some reason, reviews aren't showing up. Anyway, you can still post them; it'll just be a while until I see them. But I read each and every one that shows up. I've used some ideas from a fanfiction on here called "The Monster Within" by RisuQ-theQissilent. Check it out, and enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a month since monsters have been on the surface and a lot happened since then. The humans accepted them all, allowing them the same rights as humans and building them a few towns to live in. Frisk, as she was an orphan, was legally adopted by Toriel and Asgore. The two got back together, as she forgave him for his terrible deeds. Asriel, thanks to the help of Alphys, had Napstablook's soul inside him.

However, monsters and humans shared the same schools and businesses. Such as if a human wanted to come to the new Grillby's, that was usually expected. Asriel and Frisk shared a room while Toriel, Asgore (they needed to work some things out), Sans, and Papyrus had their own. Why were the skele-brothers living with them? They decided to help out. Alphys and Undyne lived a few blocks down, and Mettaton stayed with them when he wasn't doing show business or touring.

One night, something strange happened. (This idea was read in a few fanfictions, except for Asriel being in Frisk's place, but I thought of it before then.) Asriel was peacefully dreaming in his twin-sized bed when disturbing thoughts interrupted his dreams. He saw everyone that he knew begging for peace, while blood poured from their many wounds. In front of them was a golden flower. Flowey. Pitch black darkness suddenly interrupted everything. A small child came out of it.

 _"Asriel," a female voice said._

 _"Who-who's there?" he asked, looking around before he saw her. Suddenly, he knew. Chara._

 _"You fool, do you really not recognize me? It's me, Chara."_

 _"H-howdy, Cha-"_

 _"Shut up."_

 _He whimpered._

 _"You've always been an idiotic crybaby. Weak too. Look, you were once how I wanted you to be... and then your goodness for your 'family' overtook your evil desires for this world. I thought we would rule over it together, but I guess I was wrong."_

 _"Chara, you don't understand..."_

 _"No, I understand perfectly. You want to be the adorable little goat boy that never does anything wrong. Well, guess what? You won't be. I'll do anything in my power for you to become yourself again."_

 _"I wasn't being myself when I was Flowey. Right at this moment, I'm being myself."_

 _"Keep telling yourself that, **idiot.** "_

Then he woke up to the sun in his face. Frisk was already in the kitchen, along with everyone else. He got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a green and yellow striped shirt. He went into the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for the breakfast Toriel and Papyrus were cooking to be done.

"morning, kiddo."

Asriel looked over at Sans, who was sitting across from him.

"Howdy, Sans."

"knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"a broken pencil."

"'A broken pencil' who?"

"never mind, it's pointless."

Asriel chuckled.

"Knock knock."

"who's there?"

"Theodore."

"theodore who?"

"Theodore wasn't opened so I knocked."

"not bad, kiddo, but there ain't no door between us."

"I know. My mom taught me that when I was little."

"your mother is quite _punny_."

"SANS, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Papyrus called. "ANYWAY, WE'RE OUT OF EGGS."

"why don't you have toriel-"

" _GOAT_ get some." Asriel winked over at the small skeleton as he interrupted his joke.

Papyrus yelled angrily.

"Looks like you're working yourself-"

"down to the bone." Sans was the one winking at Asriel this time.

"SHUT UP!" the taller skeleton yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU GO GET THEM FOR ONCE? IT GOES MUCH QUICKER WHEN YOU DO SOMETHING, BECAUSE OF YOUR SHORTCUTS OR WHATEVER."

"fine." He then disappeared and immediately came back with a carton of eggs, giving it to his brother. "there."

"WOWIE! YOU'RE REALLY IMPRESSIVE, BROTHER."

"thanks."

He then went back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Knock knock," Asriel said, knocking on the kitchen door.

"Who's there?" a female voice came.

"Etch."

"'Etch' who?"

"Bless you."

The door opened to reveal his mother, saying, "You're quite a funny child, Asriel." She then hugged him and went back in, closing the door behind her.

"will you remember me in a year?"

"Yes."

"will you remember me in a week?"

"Yes."

"knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"see, you've forgotten me already."

Asriel nudged Sans with a playful smile. "Shut up."

Frisk chuckled while listening to their jokes.

"Howdy, Frisk."

"'Howdy', Asriel," she said.

"What do you call a cow with no arms and no legs?"

"Ground beef."

"Shoot!"

Suddenly, Toriel and Papyrus came out and sat plates of breakfast in front of everyone; including themselves. They then sat at their places.

"Enjoy, everyone," Toriel said, smiling and starting to eat. Papyrus did the same.

 _Asriel, can you hear me? I forgot to mention that I'll be a part of you, so do whatever I say or else._

But what if he was told to do something bad?

 _You still do it, idiot._

He nodded to himself as he ate his breakfast.

 _Poison her._

Did he hear right?

 _Yes, you did. Poison. Frisk._

But he didn't have poison.

 _Check your pocket._

He did. There was somehow a bottle of the blackish-purple liquid.

 _Do it._

But he didn't want to kill anyone.

 _DO IT, YOU FOOL._

He shook his head and put the poison back.

 _You'll regret this._

He shrugged it off and finished his breakfast. He and Frisk slipped their backpacks on, and they jumped on the bus. This was their first day at school in the town. Humans were going to it, so monsters were as well.

They chose a seat together, way in the back.

"Hey."

Asriel looked up as he saw a 13-14 year old boy leaning over his seat - which was in front of theirs - and looking at him.

"Howdy!"

"'Howdy'? What are you, a cowboy?"

"N-no, I'm a monster. That's just how I say 'hello' or 'hi'."

"What kind of monster are you, a goat?"

"Sorta."

The boy snorted.

"What?"

"I hate monsters. They're stupid and weird."

Asriel wanted to cry.

"I-I don't..."

"They're idiotic. Retarded. Useless. I can't believe that person freed them. They all deserve to die."

Asriel held back tears.

 _Just do it, Asriel. You know you want to. Just beat him to a pulp._

Asriel nodded to himself.

 _Good, I thought you'd never obey._

Asriel formed his paws into fists. He then jumped into the air and landed on the larger kid, doing everything he could to hurt him. It was working. The teenager yelped as Asriel's claws dug into his neck and his fangs dug into his arms. The bus stopped and everyone looked at the two, who were bloody - the kid from his wounds and Asriel from touching them. The bus driver drug Asriel off of him and quickly went to the school. The boy went to the nurse and Asriel went to the principal's office after getting cleaned up, Frisk following quickly behind in shock.

Frisk explained the situation.

"You should've told the bus driver instead of physically harming him. Now Dylan's extremely injured, and your parents are gonna be notified of this. And I'm gonna call them right in front of you."

He already had their home phone number, so he dialed it on his iPhone and it hardly rang before someone picked it up. Just to make Asriel feel bad, he put it on speaker.

"HELLO?"

"Yes, hello. May I speak to either Toriel or Asgore Dreemurr?"

"YES, HOLD ON."

"THEY AREN'T HOME, BUT MY BROTHER IS. HERE."

"hello."

"Yes, um... I'm Asriel and Frisk's principal. Am I speaking with a legal guardian?"

"'course. what'd they do?"

"It wasn't them who did something, it was only Asriel. He beat up a student on the bus just because he was bullying him. He should've told an adult about it instead of taking action himself. Is he taught this at home?"

"um, i dunno. i don't really pay attention. but i assume so. but he's also had this problem before. getting angry for a silly reason and making the other almost die."

"Oh, that's awful. I'm thinking that he should start to see a counselor. Please tell his parents this."

"will do."

"Alright, that's all. Goodbye."

"bye."

He hung up and put his phone away.

"Now, Asriel, you're going to have no recess and instead will spend time with me in here for the next month. Understand?"

"No."

"Excuse me, young man?"

"Are you that stupid? I said no."

"I'm sorry, but you obey adults. You don't talk back to them."

"How're you supposed to have a conversation if you don't talk back?"

"Sarcasm isn't welcome to this school."

"Good, then I'll just leave." He then got up, grabbed his bag, and ran off outside. Frisk ran after him, but he was too fast. She gave up when she could no longer see him, told the principal, and went to class.

Asriel ran to the park, jumping on a swing. He swung until he got bored, then ran to Grillby's. He was starting to get hungry, but there was no way he'd go back to school or home. He walked into the place. Grillby, who was cleaning the bar, motioned over to a stool over there. Asriel hopped on it, setting his backpack on the floor next to him. Luckily, there wasn't a whoopie cushion.

"Hi, Grillby," Asriel said.

Grillby spoke, but Asriel couldn't understand him from his crackles.

"Could I have an order of fries? I'll do some work around here to pay for it."

He nodded, went into the back for a few minutes, and came back with a plate of fries and a bottle of ketchup.

"Thanks."

He drizzled some ketchup on the fries, then drank some from the bottle. He and Sans were really close, and Asriel did whatever the short skeleton did. As he ate, he remembered the phone call. Sans sounded upset, disappointed. He tried to keep his mind off of the fact that he was gonna have a bad time.

 _Well done, Asriel. You're skipping school, like I always did._

Asriel wanted Chara to shut up, though she'd been pretty quiet for a while. Because of her, his pun loving friend was gonna be angry with him.

 _Don't blame this on me. You obeyed, so it's your fault._

He shook his head and finished his food, saying, "Do I start now, Grillby?"

He nodded.

* * *

 **I just realized that Asriel is a child, and children aren't allowed to work. Oh well, I don't care.**


	3. 3: They Find Out

**The reviews finally work, yay! Anyway, here's a chapter. And stuff. This chapter is meh to me. The idea of running away was also from "The Monster Within" and Chara being able to speak for Asriel is an idea I got from "The Beginning?" by 8bitUniverse. But if you're worried about the situation, don't be. Things will lighten up by the 5th chapter, and the Dreemurr household will once again be at peace. Asriel won't be under Chara's control anymore, but his own. Enjoy!**

* * *

Asriel had finished work for Grillby around an hour ago, and he was surprised he didn't bother asking why he wasn't at school. He might've, but he didn't understand him. He was new to hearing Grillby, unlike the others; who could understand him without any problem. He walked on the sidewalk, backpack slung over his back. He wasn't going anywhere specific, he was just... walking. A few adults that weren't at work eyed him as he walked past them.

"Why aren't you at school, little one?" a man asked. He was holding a 2-3 year old girl's hand.

"Daddy, dat monstah!" the girl said, her small brown eyes full of fear.

"Yeah, I'm a monster," Asriel said, stopping. "But I'm a nice monster, like many." He even put on a friendly smile to prove it. She smiled back.

"Son, you didn't answer me," her father said.

"Oh, right. You see, I..."

 _Tell him it's none of his business._

Asriel considered that thought.

 _He's starting to think you're weird. Say something already!_

He nodded, saying, "Sorry, but I don't think that's any of your business."

 _That's good. Good Asriel. Good goat-boy. You're finally starting to obey me._

"I'm fine with that, but stay safe," he said. "You never know what's out there."

"Of course, sir." He then continued forward.

 ***At home***

Toriel and Asgore had finally gotten home from work. School had just ended. Toriel worked at a preschool, so she didn't have many misbehaving students. Asgore worked there as well, tending to the environment. Papyrus and Sans were still looking for jobs, while Undyne was a trainer at a gym and Alphys worked at a lab.

"tori."

Toriel looked at Sans, who was lazily sucking ketchup from a bottle while lying on the couch.

"Yes, Sans?"

"i got something to tell ya. asriel skipped school after getting in trouble for hurting a bully." Sans had been called just as Asriel ran off.

"Oh dear... did the bully harm him?"

"i don't know, but i assume he only teased him and he freaked out. after getting to the school and getting in trouble, he ran off and skipped all of his classes."

"Oh no... quick, Sans, I'll call the police. Please go looking for him. You know many shortcuts and can find him much easier than we can."

"alright, tori." He then teleported away to look for him as Toriel whipped out her phone and called the police.

 ***Back with Asriel***

Asriel was relaxing at a bench in a park, where he watched many small children - no older than 4 - play on the playground in front of him.

 _Hurt them._

Did Chara just...

 _Yes, I did. Hurt one of them. Be a big bully. **Or else.**_

Asriel whimpered softly. He hated Chara with all of his heart now, since she was making him do terrible things. He nodded weakly and stood, starting to walk towards the playground.

"Hi!" a small monster rabbit thing said, looking up at him. "I'm a bunny monster." Oh hey, he was right. "You wanna play with me? I'm 4." Why so specific, though?

Asriel's lower jaw shook weakly. He wanted to cry at what he was about to do, though he beat a larger bully up earlier. Still, this young girl didn't deserve it. She only wanted to play with him. And what would he do in return? Make her bloody. Make her beautiful white fur bloody. Make his beautiful white fur bloody, with her blood.

 _Do it already, you weak idiot._

Asriel nodded, holding back tears. He kicked her to the ground, punching and kicking and scratching. Everyone stared over at him as 2 larger rabbit monsters rushed over and pushed him to the ground. She was now crying, and one of them was holding her while both were trying to calm her down. He wanted to cry to, and he did. He put his bloody paws over his eyes as he sobbed.

"Lead me to your house, now." The voice of the one holding the young monster, her mother, made him stop and look up. He nodded, standing and leading them to his house after grabbing his bag. He knew he deserved a punishment.

 ***Time Skip***

"He did, WHAT?!" Toriel's eyes were brimming with tears as the two told her what her son did, for no reason. Everyone that lived in the house was there, disappointed in him. Even Frisk was crying softly into Papyrus' shoulder while sitting in his lap.

 _Tell them that those two freaks are lying._

Asriel questioned her.

 _What? All you have to say is, "They're lying." Do it, **weak fool.**_

He nodded, then lifted a bloody paw towards the rabbit sisters and said, "Th-they're lying."

Everyone looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Asriel, we know you're lying," Asgore said weakly, wanting to believe his son. But even the blood on his paw proved it.

"I thought you could change," Frisk said.

His heart broke when he heard that.

 _Aw, does Azzy feel bad for little Frisky? Aw, how cute! Not. You're an idiot, Asriel. A retarded, naive idiot._

"I... I'm sorry," he muttered, tears coming to his eyes.

"if you're so sorry, why'd you do it?"

"I..." He looked down at the ground, not finishing. The three rabbits left after getting many apologies to take the 4 year old to the hospital. They luckily refused to press charges, as he was only a small child. But they were still angry.

"Asriel, you're grounded," Toriel said, then going upstairs to her room to cry by herself.

"I'm sorry, son, but it's the only way you'll learn," Asgore added, before following after Toriel to comfort her.

"FRET NOT, ASRIEL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVE THAT EVEN THE WORST PERSON CAN CHANGE. SO THAT MEANS YOU CAN TOO, AS LONG AS YOU BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVE IN YOU. NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" he said, sitting the 9 year old on his lap somewhere else and running off to his room.

"by the way, asriel, your parents signed you up for counseling. you go everyday, starting this weekend." Sans walked straight into a wall, but somehow ended up on the couch.

"It's Chara, isn't it?" Frisk asked.

"Y-you... know about her?"

"Of course I do. She tried to take over me while I was underground, but she failed. So she must've gotten bored and waited until we were all happy up here before taking control of you. Just don't obey her, no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay." And they shook on it.

 _Don't think about keeping that promise, Asriel. You're gonna obey me, or I'll just take control of your body and do it myself. Would you like to be forced to do it, or get so used to the commands that you do it automatically? I'll leave that up to you._

Asriel ignored her, but he knew he'd have to decide sooner or later. He decided that it would be later.

 ***Another Magical Time Skip***

It was the next morning, Friday. Tomorrow was Asriel's first day at counseling, but he didn't want to go. He didn't need help. The only help he needed was to get this stupid demon out of him and get rid of her forever. But he knew that was more than likely impossible, so he didn't even want to hear his counselor's name.

After his first real day at school, he came home to find that Sans - who was asleep on the couch - was the only one home. Frisk sat in the small remaining space beside the sleeping skeleton and started on her homework.

Asriel went upstairs to the room he shared with his adoptive sister and threw his bag on the bed, dumping out all of the contents. He then stuffed clothes, food, bottles of water, the money he had saved up (around 80 dollars and some change), and a few kitchen knives for protection inside. He zipped it shut, then slipped his dark green jacket on and a pair of Frisk's socks and shoes. (He usually never wore socks or shoes, but he knew it might rain.)

He zipped the jacket shut and pulled the hood over his head, then tied the dark brown shoes and slipped the black bag on his back. Holding onto the straps, he snuck out the back door so that Frisk wouldn't notice him.

 _What are you doing, you fool?!_

He was running away.

 _Why?_

He felt too bad about what he did yesterday. He couldn't stay there as long as he was hurting others.

 _You're so weak and wimpy, running away from your true self._

He ignored her. After plenty of ranting, she shut up. He walked through the town, not stopping for anything at all. Whenever someone spoke to him, he asked them to not talk to him. Night soon came. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

 _Great job, genius. You forgot to get rid of that thing. You can't just ignore it, y'know._

Asriel nodded, finding himself agreeing with Chara. He pulled it out and answered it, putting it to his ear inside of his coat.

"H-howdy. This is Asriel. Who is-"

"Asriel, my child!" Toriel's voice yelled with a worried but relieved tone. "This is your mother. Where are you?"

"Um..."

 _Lie._

"I... I'm at the... I'm at... uh... Grillby's! Yeah, Grillby's. I'm at his place."

"That's strange... Sans said he just came back from Grillby's and you weren't there."

"Oh."

 _Nice lie, idiot. Now they know you're lying._

"Tell us the truth; where are you?"

When Asriel didn't respond, Chara took full control of his body and spoke for him.

" _Why should I tell YOU?_ " her voice hissed, it somehow sounding too similar to Asriel's.

"Asriel, darling, please tell me. We're so worried about you. Ever since Sans and Frisk told us you disappeared, we've been searching everywhere. We even called the police. Please."

" _I'm good, thanks._ "

"Asriel, why're you doing this? We're only worried."

She leaned back from the phone and said something. All that Chara and Asriel could hear was, "Alphys... need you... track... phone..."

" _You're not tracking my phone, old lady._ "

"Asriel Dreemurr, don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" Asgore spoke up. "You better tell us where you are this instant."

" _Why? You have no power. You can't make me, **idiotic fool.**_ "

"This isn't like you..." Asgore said.

" _That's because I was pretending. I ran away from home because I'm a killer. A bloodthirsty killer. And nobody can stop me, because I'm the GOD of this world!_ "

"You... Alphys, you... thank you. Sans-"

"on it."

Just then Asriel gained control over his body and hung up, stuffing his phone in his pocket. He then felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, and turned around to see Sans looking at him curiously. He was only a few feet away.

 _Oh great, Smiley Trashbag's here. Let me take control, Asriel. It'd be better if I do._

For once, Asriel didn't care. He let Chara have all the control and power she wanted at that point.

"hey, kiddo. what's up?"

" _Your face._ "

"c'mon, kid, that's not very nice."

" _You're not very nice, you idiot._ " Asriel - more like Chara - stuffed his paw into his pocket and grabbed ahold of a knife.

"what's in your pocket, kiddo?"

" _None of your business, **Smiley Trashbag.**_ " He tightened his grip on the knife.

"what's up with the name calling, kiddo? i just wanna bring you home to everyone. we've all been worried, searching everywhere and calling the police. don't you wanna be back in your parents' warm, safe grasp? back at the table, eating papyrus' spaghetti? back in your bedroom, staying up late with frisk? back in the living room, watching anime with undyne and alphys? back in my room, telling puns and jokes to each other for hours on end...?"

In Asriel's opinion, he wanted all of that back. He wanted control over his body again, but Chara refused to give it to him; no matter how hard he tried.

" _ **No.**_ "

Sans seemed... heartbroken.

"fine, kiddo. i guess if you wanna do it the hard way, we can." He summoned a Gaster Blaster and knocked Asriel out.


	4. 4: Running Away (Again)

**The idea of reviving someone is, once again, inspired by Happy Family.**

* * *

"Sans, look at what you did!" Toriel's voice cried, stroking her son's floppy ears. "You left a burn mark and a bruise from where you shot him."

"tori, i had to knock him out one way or another." Sans replied. "besides, how else was i gonna get him back here?"

"I suppose you're right," she sadly agreed. "I better heal him."

Asriel felt stings on his wound as his mother used her fire magic to heal him. Within seconds the wound was hardly visible and fur grew back in its place.

"I hope he wakes up soon," Asgore said, a worried tone visible in his voice.

"Don't worry, Asgore!" Undyne said. "The little punk can't stay blacked out forever."

Asriel groaned as he fully awoke, struggling to sit up. Though the wound was healed, it still hurt. He felt everyone's eyes on him.

 _Finally, you're awake. These fools were so annoying. How about tonight, while everyone's asleep, we have some fun?_

He ignored her.

"Asriel, my child!" Toriel said, pulling her son into a hug. "How're you feeling? Are you alright? Do you need any medicine to make you from feeling any pain?" She let go of him as she finished her last sentence.

"I'm fine," he said.

"sorry for knocking you out, kiddo," Sans said, patting him on the shoulder.

 _Talking about "fun", what do you think we should do to Smiley Trashbag tonight? Stab him slowly, multiple times until he dies? How about a quick slash across the neck? What about beating his head in with a hammer? Ooh, so many possibilities... maybe we can do them all. Frisk can still load. She saves every morning, I see her. If she sees that someone dies, she'll reload. Then we can do it all over again._

Asriel shook his head, but everyone thought it was towards Sans.

"what? why're you shaking your head at me? do you not forgive me?"

"No, I... I do," Asriel said, afraid that he had found out about Chara.

 _Wow. Great, just great. Now he's eventually gonna come to the conclusion that I'm part of you. When that happens, I'll just take over and kill everyone but him. That's the fun I'm talking about. He'll kill you just to get me out of you, and I will; but you'll also be dead. Wonderful plan, huh, Azzy?_

He shook his head. No, he couldn't let her kill anyone. Hurting someone was as far as he'd let her go, as long as it wasn't too severe. But the past two attacks he did went past the line.

"why do you keep shaking your head then?"

Frisk walked up to the short skeleton and whispered something in his ear. He nodded as she sat back down, then turned back towards the young monster.

"everyone, i need to have a word with little asriel here."

Everyone left the room without another word, closing the door behind them.

"so... kiddo," Sans began. "y'know what happens when someone keeps a secret from me? especially if it's important?"

Asriel gulped, shaking his head.

"heheh..." Sans closed his eyesockets, and then opened them to reveal that his white pupils were gone.

Before he could say anything else, Asriel screamed and felt tears flowing down his cheeks. He choked sobs out, and ran out of the front door. He ran as far and fast as he could, not stopping for anything. He just wanted to be gone from everyone, from everything. It felt like hours before he reached the woods. He climbed and climbed and climbed the mountain before him. It took multiple hours before he reached the top. Now he was exhausted, panting desperately for breath. His feet and paws ached.

 _What're you doing? Why're you jumping down Mt. Ebott? Please don't tell me you're trying to kill yourself, like I was._

But he jumped anyway, hoping the bed of golden flowers - or anything else - wouldn't be there to break his fall. He wanted Chara out of him. Sans was about to give him a bad time, because of her. He was ending his own life, because of her. He was crying out pleads of forgiveness to himself, because of her. As soon as he stopped falling, he blacked out. But instead of his sleep being crowded with nightmares about him killing everyone, his sleep was dreamless. He hoped that this meant he was dead, but he woke up early in the morning.

Sure enough, Asriel woke up in the bed of golden flowers. He found a few bruises on his knee, but that was it. It was around 9 in the morning, and he knew that his counseling appointment had supposed to end about an hour ago. Good. He stood, stretched, and yawned. After rubbing his eyes, he dusted himself off and looked up.

 _Great job, genius. Now what? Fly? 'Cause that isn't possible. We're gonna be stuck here until we die!_

As soon as Chara started another sentence, Asriel interrupted her.

"Who cares? I want to die, because of you. I'll literally bang my head on the sharpest, hardest rock down here repeatedly if it means I don't have to deal with you. Now why don't you just leave me alone and I'll let myself see the light of many more days? Just leave. Me. Alone."

 _I-_

"SHUT UP, CHARA! I HATE YOU. YOU WERE NEVER MY SISTER!" He continued yelling at Chara until his throat was sore. Then he sobbed for what seemed like forever.

 _I... I'm sorry._

What? Did he hear right? Was she apologizing?

 _Yes, I am. And I mean it._

He knew that she did.

 _Please forgive me, Azzy..._

He said he would as long as she left his body.

 _I want to be alive again... I want to... Please..._

He assured her that he'd figure out something with Alphys.

 _Thank you..._

He then started walking to the broken barrier, which was multiple miles away.

 ***At home***

"Have you found him yet?!" Toriel asked Sans, who was in charge of looking for Asriel; along with Undyne and Asgore.

"not yet," the skeleton said, sighing.

"I just can't understand why he just ran off like that..." she groaned sadly, then cried softly.

"Guys, I have a plan!" Frisk said, rushing into the room. "I know where Asriel is."

"You do?" Asgore said. "Where?"

Everyone sat around the 9 year old, who sat on the couch.

"He just now jumped down the hole leading to Mt. Ebott. Now he's heading towards the barrier to leave." It was just a guess, but she was somehow spot on.

"I think you're just guessing, but it's worth a shot," Toriel said. "You three, could you please go look down there? Sans can teleport there easily."

"Of course!" Undyne said, jumping up and rushing outside with the other two.

 ***With Asriel***

It was now around 5:30 (long time skip) and Asriel was finally at the barrier. He hadn't ate or drank that day and he had been walking nonstop since that morning, so he was incredibly weak. But he exited the underground and fainted from exhaustion as soon as he saw the sun.

Sans, Undyne, and Asgore exited the underground not long after the sun sat to see Asriel still on the ground.

"Oh my god," Asgore said, picking up his son.

"he must've fainted," Sans said. "c'mon, let's get him home." Then, with a snap of his fingers, they were home.


	5. 5: Telling Sans

**Apologizes for all of the code last chapter. This should be fixed. If not, let me know.**

* * *

Asriel woke up the next day in his bed to a sore throat and aching stomach. He knew that he needed something to eat and drink, fast. He quickly got up and rushed in the kitchen. Breakfast wasn't ready yet.

"knock knock," Sans said.

"Who's there?" Asriel grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the fridge and sat beside the short skeleton. He'd forgotten about why he ran away the other day.

"boo."

"Boo who?" He'd heard this one before, but he went along.

"jeez, don't cry like you did a couple days ago."

"Sans, I'm sorry," Asriel said. "It's just... I saw your eyes go black and I got scared. Can you forgive me?"

"'course, kiddo," he said with a large grin. "can't stay mad at ya for nothing."

Despite his past hatred for the smiley trashbag, he smiled at knowing that he was forgiven.

Frisk came down the stairs. It seemed as if she had just had a shower, and she had. She sat down beside her goat brother.

"Morning," she said with a smile. "I was so scared when you ran away, Asriel. I thought you wouldn't come back, but you did. Thankfully. Why'd you run away?"

"I thought I was about to..." he started, glancing at Sans. "...Have a bad time."

Frisk got the message, nodding.

"say, kiddo, why'd you hurt two people in the first place?" Sans asked.

The two children looked at each other, communicating through gestures and faces. The skeleton waited patiently as the two decided on telling him the truth.

"Chara, the first fallen human," Asriel said, he and Frisk turning back to the comedian. "My adoptive sister. I assume you've heard about her?" Sans nodded. "Well, after she died-"

 _Can I tell him?_

Asriel nodded to himself, then let Chara take control. His pitch black eyes turned to her dark blood red ones.

" _Hello, Smiley Trashbag_ ," Chara said. " _It's me, Chara. I possess Asriel every so often, like I'm doing now, but I'm now a part of him. I did with all of the other fallen humans too, but they never obeyed me when I said to kill everyone. Not even Frisk. I waited until you were all happy up here until I decided to take control of Asriel. But no worries. Yesterday he set me straight, and now... I want to be alive again._ "

Sans' eyesockets opened wide at this.

" _Can you and Alphys please figure something out?_ " she begged.

"we actually already were working on bringing someone back from the dead, but i suppose we can focus on you first," Sans said. "besides, your soul is inside asriel's body and that'll make it easier for us. the person we're trying to bring back... their soul seems to be gone."

" _Oh, who?_ " Chara asked, curiosity sparkling in her - uh, Asriel's - eyes.

"someone incredibly important to me and my brother," Sans said.

Asriel took control once Chara told him that was all she wanted to say. He was surprised at how easy it was to "tame" her. She was now the sweet girl he once knew. Well, for now.

"It's me, Asriel," he said. "Chara told me she was really sorry for all of the awful stuff she did. I don't know why, but she's always hated humanity and wanted to destroy it. When she killed herself, I absorbed her soul and went up to the surface with her body. But it wasn't me that did that, it was her. I was supposed to get 6 human souls to break the barrier, along with hers. But as I was getting attacked, she kept telling me to kill them all. I suddenly didn't like the plan anymore and didn't want to cooperate, so I used all of my power to prevent myself from fighting back. That caused my death, and so I became... Flowey. She must've tried to use the humans to do her nasty deeds, but she always failed." Now he was crying and stopping himself from rambling any further.

"It's okay, Azzy," Frisk said, pulling him in a hug. After a few moments, she let go.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as Sans said, "heh, chara... could you ask her why she hated humanity for me? i might be able to help her. y'know, when she's alive again."

Asriel nodded as Toriel and Papyrus came out with breakfast, as always. This whole time he'd forgotten about his gnawing hunger and sharp thirst, and he finished his breakfast in only a few minutes. When he was finished, he took a shower and got ready in some clean clothes. After brushing his teeth and fur, he tossed his dirty clothes in the basket and ran downstairs.

Frisk and Papyrus were working on a few word searches. The tall skeleton was having difficulties solving them, while the young human helped him. Sans was napping on the couch, his blue hood over his skull. Toriel was reading a novel in her chair and Asgore tended to their yard. Everything was normal, so he decided to go upstairs and work on his homework for Thursday and the weekend that he'd been neglecting. After finishing it, he put it away and went back downstairs. He glanced at the clock. 11:58 A.M. Almost noon. He went outside and helped his father for a while.

After dinner that night, Sans left to work with Alphys. Asriel decided to tag along. They took one of his shortcuts and was in front of Alphys' lab. They walked in. Alphys was the only one working right at the moment.

"heya, al," Sans greeted, walking over to her.

"Oh! H-hi, Sans." She jumped slightly when he started to speak. "S-sorry, I just w-w-wasn't expecting you right now. W-why didn't you come later, l-l-like I suggested? Oh, i-it's no ma-matter. I'm w-working on th-the machine." She showed him a blueprint, which had labels for each part of the short and fat machine.

"great, but i gotta tell ya something. we need to set aside... his revival and focus on someone else's."

He and Asriel explained the situation, Chara popping in every so often to help. Alphys was wide-eyed by the time they finished.

"Ch-Chara... she's b-been possessing others th-this whole time?" she asked. "Just because sh-she wanted everyone d-dead? We must get her o-out as soon a-a-as we possibly can."

She laid Asriel down on a bed.

"I-I'm gonna have t-to get her so-soul out of you, first, A-Asriel," she notified him. "Th-the only way to do that i-is to cut you o-o-open and retrieve it th-that way. S-Sans, please g-get the medicine and a c-container." He did as he was told.

Alphys put the mask for the medicine over Asriel's muzzle and waited a few seconds. He soon felt odd. What had that medicine done to him? He remembered going to the dentist to get a tooth pulled and having this done. He was 6 then. Alphys and Sans started to work on him. What seemed like hours passed before they took the mask off him and sat him up.

Asriel saw his torso wrapped up underneath his shirt. Alphys handed him a see-through container. Inside was a dark red, cracked heart; Chara's soul. He stared at it for a few moments before giving it back.

"How long will it take for you to revive her?" Asriel asked.

"N-no longer than a m-m-month."

"Will you guys tell anyone else about this project?"

"N-no, not for a w-while."

"When can I take this bandage off?"

"I-in a w-week."

"Can I bathe in it?"

"Y-yes, it's w-waterproof."

"What should I tell them when they notice it?"

"J-just say that i-it's for an important c-c-cause."

Asriel and Sans then wrapped things up, and went home.


	6. 6: Welcome Home

**Apologies for this chapter messing up as well. Should be fixed.**

* * *

Days flew by quickly. Every single night after dinner, school night or not, Asriel and Sans went over to Alphys' lab; nobody worked at that time but her. They worked on making the machine. A couple weeks passed, and the machine was finished. Though they didn't know if it worked. While Asriel waited while Sans and Alphys was messing around with it, he liked to watch Chara's soul just... float. Sometimes he was allowed to take it out, and he'd hold it in his paws. The fact that he'd soon have Chara back, it was so amazing. The dim glow of the small, shattered heart excited him because it always reminded him that she would soon be revived.

One night, they heard knocking at the door. It kept getting louder and louder with each bang.

"quick, kiddo, hide that soul," Sans demanded as Alphys rushed to answer the door.

Asriel nodded, put the soul back in the container, and hid it in a cabinet. He then sat back at his seat.

"Alphys!" Undyne yelled as the door opened, picking the small yellow dinosaur up and giving her a tight hug. She sat her down, continuing to speak. "I just came by to ask if you wanted to watch some anime later. Tomorrow's our day off, after all, so we don't need to get up early."

"S-sure," Alphys said with a shy smile as she was put down. "You c-c-can come in and w-wait, if you like."

"Thanks," the former Captain of the Royal Guard said, walking in and shutting the door behind her. She stood by where Alphys and Sans were working, watching them.

"So what're you guys doing?" she finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"trying to get this machine to work," Sans said, fiddling with some of the wires.

"What's it for?"

"I-it can bring b-back the dead," Alphys informed her, messing with the settings. "B-but certain items a-are required to do s-so."

"Like what?"

"a soul and body."

"So monsters being brought dead is impossible with this thing?"

"not sure, but we're working on bringing a human back for now. then we'll try to do a monster."

"What human?"

"a little girl named chara." He then proceeded to tell her the story as he continued to try to figure things out.

"Wow, that's... incredible. Do you guys have the soul or body yet?"

"The s-soul. Asriel, please go g-get it."

He obeyed, bringing the plastic container to Undyne.

"Whoa..." she said, observing it. "This is so cool. How'd you get it out of Asriel?"

"we cut him open."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"we used some medicine on him so he wouldn't feel pain."

She gave it back to Asriel, who put it up.

"W-well, I guess th-that wraps up work t-t-today," Alphys said. "B-bye, you two." She waved at Sans and Asriel, then walked out with Undyne.

The two decided to take the long way home.

"have any idea where chara's body is?" Sans asked.

"I think my mom buried it under the bed of golden flowers under the hole in Mt. Ebott," Asriel replied. "Why?"

"before we go to the lab tomorrow, we'll have to grab it," Sans told him. "i have a good feeling the machine will work tomorrow."

Asriel nodded, saying, "Okay."

The next day, Asriel accidentally slipped Chara's revival to Frisk and Papyrus. But they promised to keep it a secret. That night, Asriel and Sans teleported to the bed of golden flowers. They moved the flowers over and dug until they came across a lime green coffin. In pale yellow text it said, "CHARA DREEMURR." They pulled it out and opened it.

To Asriel's surprise, Chara was in good shape. She looked just like she had when she died, except much more pale. And something was off, but he couldn't tell. They put the lid back on and teleported to the lab. Sure enough, like Sans had predicted, the machine was somehow proven to work that night. So they started the revival. Asriel got bored, so he fell asleep. His dreams were pleasant. They were all of him and Chara, when she was first accepted into the Dreemurr family.

Thankfully it was a Saturday night, because they were there until 8:00 in the morning. Asriel woke around 7:00 to see that he was in his room. On his nightstand was a note written in sloppy handwriting. Someone must've been tired when they wrote it.

"kiddo,

me and alphys are almost done with the revival. when we saw that you were asleep, i teleported you back home. it was around midnight then. we'll be back soon. by the way, your parents still have no clue about what we're doing. if they ask, tell them that it's a surprise. ok? later.

sans."

Asriel smiled and nodded to himself, putting it down. He got dressed and ran downstairs just in time for breakfast. After finishing, he decided to check up on the progress. So he slipped a jacket on and walked there. He opened the door, seeing that Alphys and Sans were nowhere to be found. He walked in and shut the door, looking around for them. He found them in the corner of the room, both sitting on the sofa.

"Howdy, guys," he greeted, walking over to them. "What's u-" He stopped himself.

Alphys was holding something in her lap. Something that had light brown hair and brown eyes. Something that once hated humanity, and still might. Something that adored chocolate.

Something that was brought back to life.

He sat beside them, looking all over the 10 year old. He then pulled her into a hug with tears of joy in his eyes, saying, "Welcome home, Chara."


	7. 7: A Surprise

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'll give you guys a few chapters to make up for it!**

* * *

"Come on, Chara, you can do it," Asriel encouraged. She just shrugged as he continued to help her walk. She hadn't said anything since she was revived.

"kiddo, why don't ya talk for once?" Sans asked, walking lazily beside them.

She looked up from the ground at Sans with a glare.

"don't look at me like that, i'm the one that revived you. i can always undo it."

As his left eye started to glow blue, she shook her head quickly at the threat.

"what i thought."

 ***Chara's POV***

Smiley Trashbag. How dare you threaten me? Ugh. I highly doubt I have the save and reset ability, so I can't come back if I die. How does he know that? I should be grateful that he and Alphys revived me, and I am. I just still have a strong hatred towards him, but I don't know why. I could hardly walk, I hadn't in forever. Good thing Asriel was right beside me, helping me. I knew Sans would've teleported us, but he probably wants me to master the "skill of walking" on my own. And probably he thinks that teleportation will somehow mess me up. Well, it won't! I stayed silent the entire way.

"Mom and Dad are gone, Chara," Asriel told me. "That means they'll come home to a surprise. C'mon, let's go in." He slowly let go of me as I tried to keep my balance. I succeeded as I walked in alongside him and Smiley Trashbag.

Frisk and Papyrus were in the kitchen, stirring a pot of pasta. I smelled it, and it made my stomach growl. Sans seemed to notice this, but didn't seem to care much. He laid down on the couch and immediately fell asleep. Oh well, Asriel told me he was up since midnight with Alphys just to bring me back. He deserved the sleep.

"Seems like Papyrus and Frisk are making pasta for lunch," Asriel commented. "Wanna surprise them, or just go in?" He waited for me to answer.

I felt like I'd forgotten how to speak. How could I communicate with everyone I possessed then? Then I realized; those were my thoughts. I also used my thoughts to speak for everyone. But how could I talk? I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I tried and tried, but my vocal cords refused to cooperate. I looked desperately at Asriel for help.

"You don't know how to speak, do you?" he guessed. "I think I can help. Just... think of what you want to say and move your mouth along with the words."

"Ju' g' 'n," I spoke. "Jus' go 'n. Just go in." I smiled slightly when I succeeded. He smiled too.

"Then let's go," he said, and we walked in together. For once I didn't hate anyone. I was happy. "Papyrus, Frisk, I have someone for you to meet!"

They turned their heads towards us with a look of shock.

"Hi!" Frisk said, smiling widely and waving her left hand. "Chara, right?" I nodded.

"HELLO, CHARA!" Papyrus said, stirring the noodles. I knew Asriel had already told them both my story.

"Hello," I said quietly, still not used to speaking.

"ARE YOU SHY?" the tall skeleton asked, pouring the sauce over the spaghetti. "YOU TALK VERY QUIETLY." He started to stir again.

"She's just now learned how to talk and walk again, Papyrus," Asriel told him. "She's gonna be quiet."

"OH." He got 4 plates out, one for each of us. "I ASSUME SANS ISN'T EATING, SINCE HE'S TOO TIRED TO. OH WELL, I'M PROUD OF HIM." He put some on a plate for me, then for Asriel, then for Frisk, then for himself. We sat at the table to eat.

I took a small bite. To my surprise, it was amazing. His cooking in the Underground wasn't too great, so he must've improved since then. I ate the rest of my spaghetti quickly, then got seconds. After finishing that, I put my dish in the sink. The other three seemed to be finished by then, so I went upstairs with Asriel and Frisk to their room.

 ***Normal POV***

Chara looked around the room curiously, as if she hadn't seen it before. Then she whispered something into Asriel's ear.

"We'll figure that out with Mom and Dad," he replied. "For now, why not take a shower? I don't think Sans or Alphys got you cleaned up. You're still covered in dirt from years ago."

She nodded slightly, then asked him something else.

"You can put your clothes in the dirty clothes basket after your shower, and change into some of mine," he told her. "When you're done, you oughta get some rest in my bed. You didn't sleep for very long when you were brought back."

She rolled her eyes at his request, but grabbed a pair of his jeans and one of his striped shirts anyway. She left the room, closing the door behind her. Frisk crawled under her bed and came out with the dark red locket in the shape of a heart she got before leaving the underground. She knew it was Chara's, and she knew it'd be right to give it to her. It even had a big, pink C on the base. She'd tried opening it multiple times, but it seemed as if it needed some sort of key.

"Oh yeah, that's the locket Mom made for Chara shortly after we took her in," Asriel said, taking it in his paws. "You have to open it by humming a certain theme. Try guessing some." He gave it back to her.

She hummed Ruins, Heartache, Home, Undertale, Spider Dance, Asgore, and so many more. But none seemed to work. Asriel took it from her and started to hum a tune she'd never heard before.

 ** _Hm..._**

 _Hm, hm, **hm...**_

 ** _Hm..._**

It continued like that. It sounded really creepy. It popped open when he was finished.

"What theme was that?" she asked.

"It's an extremely slowed down version of this," he replied, then started humming something more cheery.

She then recognized it. Your Best Friend, Flowey's theme. He stopped.

"I called the slowed down version 'But Nobody Came', and have recently called it Chara's theme. It used to be Your Best Friend, but Chara spilled some of her water on it one day and it messed up. It only responded to this. Took us forever to find that out."

They continued chatting about the locket until Chara came in. She was all cleaned up, her hair even brushed. She flopped in Asriel's bed, closing her eyes. She seemed to fall asleep almost immediately.

"Guess we'll just put it on the nightstand," Asriel whispered, putting the locket down and shutting the light off before leaving with Frisk.

"Asriel, Frisk, we're home!"


	8. 8: Getting Adjusted, Again?

**Here's the second chapter as a prize for being so patient! At least two more should be on their way by the end of this week. And this chapter also reveals on how "Chara" is pronounced in this story. Oh yeah, and this chapter contains mention of a form of child abuse. Be warned.**

* * *

Asriel's long, floppy ears would've perked up if they could at Toriel's voice and the door opening then shutting.

"Asriel? Frisk? Where are you two? You're usually running up to greet us." Then Asgore's voice.

"Perhaps Asriel is still asleep, and Frisk is busy."

"Asriel never sleeps past noon, and Frisk comes to us no matter what. Both of them do."

"No need to worry, Asgore. It's no matter to fuss over. Let's just put these groceries away."

"Of course, Toriel."

Asriel and Frisk listened to their short conversation before running into the kitchen to greet them. They each gave them a hug and started to help put everything away.

"Sorry that we couldn't run to you earlier, we just have a CHARA-cter for you two to meet," Asriel told them, slipping in a pun. Though they didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, really?" Toriel asked. "Is it one of your friends?"

"Oh, yes," he replied. "A very old friend."

When they finished, Toriel pulled two chocolate bars out of her purse. She gave one to both Asriel and Frisk.

"I picked up a little snack for you two," she said. "Because I love you so much you can eat them now, instead of after dinner."

They both said their thank you's and ran into their room. Chara was awake from her short nap by then, and was eyeing the bars.

"What?" Asriel asked. "Oh, right. I forgot how much you love chocolate. Here." He picked off a few rectangles and handed them to the child, who devoured them almost immediately after getting them. She then smiled as if thanking him.

She muttered something. All Frisk managed to get out of it was "When... plan... them...". But Asriel seemed to get the entire question.

"By bedtime," he replied. When he saw Frisk's confused look, he said, "Oh, she asked me when I was planning on telling Mom and Dad about her. I wanna make it a surprise, though."

 ***Toriel's POV***

"Darlings, are you..." Toriel began as she walked up to their bedroom door. They'd went up their after getting their treat and shut the door, as if they had something to hide. She stopped talking when she heard Asriel say something... odd.

"What? Oh, right. I forgot how much you love chocolate. Here." Then she heard soft snapping, which she recognized as rectangles from the Hershey's bars being broken.

Then she heard soft muttering that could hardly be audible from her position, ear against the door.

"By bedtime," she heard Asriel say. He paused before continuing. "Oh, she asked me when I was planning on telling Mom and Dad about her. I wanna make it a surprise, though."

Toriel then realized; the "character" they wanted her to meet was in that room. And they had a love for chocolate, apparently. And they seemed to not speak very loud. That reminded her of Chara; the young girl adored chocolate and didn't speak very much or loud when she first arrived. Then she thought of something.

 _No, it can't be... it's not possible,_ she told herself. _It has to be a coincidence... and when he said "character"? He said Car-uh-chter. He mispronounced it, probably on purpose. He can't have my little Chara in there with him and Frisk, can he...? No. The only way to find out is when he decides to show me._

She sighed as she walked away from the door, forgetting whatever she wanted to ask them.

 ***Normal POV***

"...I could swear I heard something out that door," Frisk said, hearing Toriel's sigh.

"Probably nothing," Asriel said. "Anyway, Chara, wanna come with me and Frisk help Mom make some butterscotch pie later?"

Chara nodded slightly, then quietly asked something. Frisk seemed to get no more out of this one than the last. "Can I... it?"

"Of course you can, the pie will be for everyone," Asriel replied. She just assumed that Chara asked if she could have some of it, as it's the only thing that made sense.

"Oh!" Frisk said, remembering the locket. "I have your locket. Remember, before I left the underground? Here." She pulled off of the nightstand, handing it to the slightly older child.

The first time she'd ever heard her actually speak a full sentence was then. It was, "Thank you, Frisk." And she was surprisingly sincere, for someone who hated everything alive.

"You're welcome," she said.

Chara pulled it over her head and around her neck. She touched the silver chain, the dark red metal, the soft C on the front. She turned it around to see "Best Friends Forever" written on the back in the same text, color and all, just like she remembered. She remembered when she reset her password to a slowed down version of her original password, then lied to Asriel and told him it messed up after she spilled water on it. She didn't want him to think she was weird.

She hummed her password as she sat down on her bed, watching it pop open on her chest. She pulled it off and looked on the inside. In black crayon a message read "CHARA DREEMURR, FUTURE GOD OF EARTH". She smiled slightly. Even then she was desperate for power. A few folded pieces of paper were in the small locket. She pulled them out, setting the locket down on the bed beside her. She unfolded the first one. It was neatly written. She read it to herself.

 _THE PLAN:_

 _1: Poison Asgore. (Just because I hate him so very much.)_

 _2: Poison myself._

 _3: Die._

 _4: Have Asriel absorb my soul._

 _5: Take control over him and carry my body to the surface, proceeding to put it in the center of the village where the bed of flowers is._

 _6: Kill all of the humans and break the barrier with the souls, then kill all of the monsters._

 _7: Become a god._

 _8: ERASE THIS POINTLESS WORLD AND MOVE ONTO THE NEXT, REPEATING THIS OVER AND OVER._

Frisk seemed shocked. Chara really was sick in the head. But there had to be a reason. She decided to ask later. Chara folded the first paper back up and unfolded the next. It was a ripped page from a journal or diary.

 _Today my dad made me do it again. It hurt this time. I hate when he makes me do it. I forget what it's called, but I cringe every time I hear that stupid word. I was bleeding today. He didn't care, he watched and laughed. That stupid man that paid him did the same. Why is this my life? Tonight I'll do it. I found a mountain I can jump down. It's sure to kill me. If it doesn't, I'll let myself be killed by whatever's down there. Y'know the legend. "Mt. Ebbot: Those who fall down it never return." That's why I chose it. Some people say monsters that were sealed underground years ago live down there, under the mountain. But I don't believe those fools. But at the same time, I want them to kill me if I survive the fall. I'll probably be easy prey._


	9. 9: A New Plan

**Third chapter as a surprise for your guys' patience!**

* * *

"Tori, what's wrong?" Asgore asked once he saw Toriel, deep in thought, as she sat on the couch beside a sleeping Sans.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

"I know that's not true, but I'll accept it because I don't like to see you angry."

"What're you implying?"

"Just forget it."

After a second, she spoke again.

"...Who do you think they want us to meet?"

"Huh?"

"They told me they want us to meet a friend of theirs, apparently an old one. While I was listening to them in their room-"

"You eavesdropped on them?"

"Yes, I did. But the point is, I found some weird stuff out. Our guest likes chocolate and doesn't speak very loudly. Does this remind you of anyone?"

"Hm... no? Is it supposed to?"

"Do you not remember Chara? She loved chocolate and spoke no louder than a whisper for a long while. I'm actually starting to think that they somehow have her in there."

"Tori, that's ridiculous. How could they?"

"I'm not sure. But remember when Asriel kept going with Sans, and he had to be cut open for a very 'important reason'? Well, I'm thinking that they did it."

They continued chatting about their theories quietly.

 ***With the kids***

"Asriel, Frisk, dinner's ready!" Toriel called from downstairs.

"Come on, Chara," Asriel said, standing with his two sisters and taking the 10 year old's hand. "I'll help you get your food and introduce yourself." The three walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

They sat at the table in their normal spots, while the guest chair was claimed by Chara. They were the only ones in there at the moment, because everyone else was coming and Toriel was in the kitchen. Asriel sat there, grinning widely at what he thought his parents' reactions would be. Frisk was trying to communicate with Chara, but she went back to being silent. Soon, Sans and Papyrus came to the table and sat in their spots.

"HELLO, CH-"

"Shh," Asriel reminded him.

"Right, right," Papyrus said, lowering his voice. "Hello, Chara! Are you excited to see your parents again?"

She shrugged.

"Well, I would be. Seeing them after so many years? How exciting! Can you just imagine how they'll react to seeing you?"

She shrugged again.

"It took her a long time to speak louder than a whisper," Asriel told him.

"I see."

Asgore then walked in the dining room, humming. He didn't notice Chara until he sat in his large chair and looked around. He stopped humming and his smile fell. She made a wave-like motion and he did the same, eyes wide and mouth open. She then muttered something.

"Chara says, 'Nice to see you again, Dad.'"

"I guess Tori's theory was right," Asgore said, smiling slightly. "It was Chara." He then came over to her and wrapped her in a large hug. "Chara, I've missed you so much over the many decades that passed. Did Sans and Asriel revive you?" She nodded. "Oh, I've missed you... my precious baby girl... my little princess..." Her pink cheeks turned red as he pulled her in another embrace and let go, sitting back in their chairs.

"Thank you two, and Dr. Alphys, for bringing my daughter back," Asgore said. "I couldn't thank you three enough for this. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"it's cool, no need to return the favor," Sans said. "the simple 'thank you' that you gave us is enough."

"You're welcome, Dad," Asriel said, grinning widely. "I'm sure Mom will enjoy this more than you will, though."

As soon as Toriel sat everyone's food down in front of them she noticed that she forgot to prepare a plate for their guest.

"Oh!" she said as soon as she realized. "I'm terribly sorry, young one. Would you like to accompany me in the kitchen to get your food?" When the child nodded, she walked in the kitchen alongside Toriel. She hadn't recognized her past daughter yet, which is why she hadn't reacted.

"So tell me, what do they call you?" Toriel asked, getting a plate down from the cabinet.

"Chara," she said softly, a little louder than usual.

Toriel jumped. She was right. Or was the child just told to trick her by Asriel and Frisk? She decided to find out. As she gave her the plate, she spoke.

"Where did you come from, Chara?" she asked. "How did you meet my children? Who are your parents?"

"I was brought back from the dead by Asriel, Sans, and Alphys," Chara said, putting the food of her choice on her plate. "Asriel is my adopted brother, and I possessed Frisk while she was underground; it's a long story. My parents were terrible people, but they've been dead for years."

She looked up at Toriel, her brownish-orange eyes that somehow looked red gazing up at her. She then looked back down to her plate and walked to the dining room, sitting in her chair and starting to eat. Toriel quickly followed and did the same. The dinner was silent until Asriel started cracking jokes almost halfway through.

"Knock knock, Chara."

She muttered something to him.

"Radio."

She muttered again.

"Radio not, here I come!"

She smiled slightly at him as he continued throwing jokes at her.

 ***Chara's PoV***

Asriel was telling jokes to me, but I wasn't paying attention. I was mindlessly eating while stuck in my thoughts. I was muttering "Who's there?" and "_ who?" repeatedly, then cracking a fake smile before it fades away. But when he said, "How do you make time fly? Throw a clock out of the window!" I thought it was another knock knock joke. So I said, "Who's there?" He looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Oh, uh... nevermind. Can I be excused?" I lowered my voice to my usual whisper.

"Dad, Chara wants to know if she can be excused," Asriel told Asgore.

"I suppose, if her plate is cleared," Asgore said.

It was, so I got up and put it in the sink. Then I went up to Asriel and Frisk's room, sitting on his bed. I pulled my locket off of my neck, humming But Nobody Came and pulling a blank piece of folded paper out. I closed it, put it back on my neck, grabbed a pen, sat at their desk, and wrote quickly in my neat handwriting. Though it was difficult, as I hadn't held a pen in years.

 _Plan B_

 _1\. Have them warm up to me and become close to me._

 _2\. Eliminate every monster in the entire world, but begin with Frisk._

 _3\. Erase this world, and move onto the next._

I smiled as I folded the piece of paper back up and put the pen away. I heard the door open, and I shoved the folded piece of paper in Asriel's history book because I didn't have time to put it in my locket. And I wasn't thinking about my pockets at the time. All I knew was I couldn't let anyone know of my plan.

"Hi, Chara!" Frisk said, sitting on her bed. I sat beside her.

"Hello," I muttered.

"I... wanted to ask you something," she said.

"Go ahead," I told her.

"Why did you jump down Mt. Ebott?"


	10. 10: A Skeleton's Dust

**Final chapter reward, sorry. :) But the next one is currently being written, and will be out in a few days. Oh, and more child abuse mentions in this chapter.**

* * *

"I wanted to kill myself."

"Why? What made you do that?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Of course, Chara."

"Then... it all started decades ago..."

 _In the hospital, a baby girl was born and cleaned. Her parents loved her ever since that time. Their daughter's name was Chara, and right now she's 10 years old. She'd always spend time with her parents, as she loved them much more than they loved her. She went to school and brought home things she made in class, just for them. The drawings went on the walls, while the little figurines she made with clay went on the shelves._

 _One day, though, her father was fired from his job. And her mother's job didn't pay nearly enough alone. They almost starved every single day, though they ate every so often. They needed the money for bills and food, but one of the two usually had to be ignored. It was always food. Her education couldn't be paid for, so she stopped going to school. Their medical bills could never be paid, so they went without a doctor and dentist._

 _One day, her father thought of something. He got some of his buddies, made them pay, and let them do terrible things to his daughter. At first it hurt him, putting her in a situation like this. But he soon came to enjoy it. Besides, they could afford things now. They paid quite a lot for their privileges. Except Chara never went to school or hardly was fed. He enjoyed abusing his daughter, and her mother soon didn't care about her._

 _Chara tried killing herself multiple times - first with a knife to the neck, second with her mother's medications, third by drowning herself in the bathtub, along with many more ways - but she was always caught and stopped. She'd get beat severely multiple times a day. She was even hidden in the attic. All she had was a mattress. She was always dirty and covered in bruises and marks._

 _One day, while her parents weren't home, the man that had paid that day was there. Instead of abusing her or using her as a slave this time, he did things that are way beyond that. I'm sure you all know, so I won't bother mentioning it. Her parents soon found this out, but they didn't care. They even charged the men even more if they wanted to do that, and the men paid._

 _Chara soon had enough. She was tired of feeling pain and being forced to do things she didn't want to do. One night while everyone was asleep she ran in the woods by her house, not stopping until she reached the large mountain. Mt. Ebott. She climbed up it for what seemed like hours, and jumped down the large hole. This didn't kill her, however, but gave her a new family that she planned to take advantage of. All humans deserved to die, and her new sibling promised to help her._

Chara was crying by the time she finished explaining. Frisk pulled her in a hug and comforted her, just as she did Asriel.

"And... now you know," Chara said, her voice at a normal volume.

"I'm sorry, Chara," Frisk said, letting go. "If it was that bad, I wouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine." Now she was only sniffling, wiping away the tears. "I'm such a crybaby..."

"Am I the only one you've ever told?"

"Yes."

"My life was bad, but not as bad as yours. I was only being bullied constantly, not being... used."

A long while of silence passed before Asriel poked his head in.

"Hey guys, Mom's making the pie now," he said. "Wanna come help?"

The two nodded and followed him out. A few hours later, Toriel started filling out papers to enroll Chara in school. Asgore had went out with Chara to get her things for her new room, which used to be his. He and Toriel had decided to share a room now that she was around. Papyrus was spending time with Frisk and Asriel, while Sans lazily slept; as always.

"SO... HOW DO I DO THIS AGAIN?" Papyrus asked.

"You have to use the clues to put them in the right order," Asriel told him.

"OH. THEN I HAVE DONE IT. NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"Good job, Papyrus. Here's another one. Hey Frisk, wanna go outside?"

"Sure," Frisk said, jumping to her feet and running out the back door with him. "Um... today Chara told me some stuff. About her backstory. It was awful."

"She's told me some of it, like how she jumped down the mountain to kill herself. And how her parents backstabbed her because of a stupid problem. Those were her exact words, I got no more details than that. And it does sound pretty terrible. How could someone live through that for so long?"

"Not sure."

A few months passed, and Chara had started speaking at a normal volume. And she, Frisk, and Asriel explained more about the RESETS and saving to everyone. They'd started homeschooling her, as she was constantly getting in trouble at public school. One day, Asriel tapped Chara's shoulder to get her attention.

"What?" she asked, turning around to look at him. Her slight annoyed expression was replaced by a look of shock. In his hands in front of her was her new plan.

"What... what is... n-nevermind," he stutters, looking scared. "I... I promise I-I won't tell anyone... I promise, I-I swear."

"You're right, you're not," she said, angry that she put it where he was sure to find it and didn't move it. "In fact, now you'll join me. How about we start with Sans tomorrow? I know it says Frisk is the first target, but getting rid of Smiley Trashbag is much more valuable and helpful to us since he won't be able to stop us. I can even get a group of monster haters to join us."

At the news that he was being forced to help out in this terrible plan, he buried his eyes into his paws and sobbed. She groaned angrily.

"Stop being such a dang crybaby!" she demanded. "And you're to not be an idiot while helping, understand?"

"Bu-but... I-I don't wanna... k-kill... anyone!" he cried.

She grabbed him by his sweater collar and pulled him closer to her, which caused him to yank his head up in surprise. Now he was only sniffling.

"Listen to me," she said behind clenched teeth. "You will help out with this plan, or you will die a slow and painful death. You killed every single monster before, reset, and did it all again. Why won't you help out now? Because that wasn't you that did it, it was Flowey? You _are_ Flowey, a serial murderer. Your full name is even an anagram of that! Stop denying these facts, Dreemurr."

She then let go of him, pushing him away roughly.

"F-fine..." he said, holding back tears. He then ran off, probably to cry under his bed sheets.

The next day, a Saturday, Sans was left home with Papyrus to watch the three children while the Dreemurr couple went to an important meeting for the school. Chara had gotten an empty bag, and put a bunch of monster food (healing items) and the sharpest knife the household had inside. Asriel had done the same. While Sans was asleep in his room, Asriel snuck inside and pulled out the knife. He raised it above the skeleton's head and, as he was about to dig it into his skull, was lifted up into the air. He dropped the knife and looked over at the bed, seeing that the monster it held had his hand up in the air.

"asriel, i expected better from you," he said. "chara's not inside of you, so she can't be making you do this." His pupils then disappeared. " **speak up, pal.** "

Asriel seemed afraid for a second, but then smirked and said, "No thanks, Smiley Trashbag. Now put me down, or else you'll regret ever not letting me end your life nice and quick. We need to fight fairly. That's this game's battle rules." **(Imagine the fourth wall being shattered here, please.)**

"fine." Sans shrugged and lowered his hand, making Asriel fall to the floor. He groaned in pain. He lifted his hand, making Asriel slam into the ceiling. Another groan. He slammed him back onto the floor, and yet another groan. He stopped using his magic and got out of bed. "your turn."

Megalovania started playing in Asriel's head, though the room was silent. He'd fought and killed Sans so many times that he was so used to the music playing whenever he and the short skeleton battled. He picked up the knife and tried to strike Sans. However, he missed. Chara watched from behind the door until it had been an hour since the beginning of the fight. Sans had fallen asleep during his turn from exhaustion and laziness, as he did in the Genocide battle. Asriel tried to cheat and stab him, but he side stepped out of the way.

"nice try, kiddo, but you gotta try a little ha-" Chara had jumped in and literally backstabbed him. They watched as he turned to dust right in front of him, leaving only his blue jacket.


	11. 11: Sympathy

**I made myself feel bad now.**

* * *

Asriel wanted to cry and scream and wish for the skeleton back, but he couldn't. Chara was standing there, watching as his expression turned upset.

"What, are you feeling bad for him?" she asked.

"N-no," he said, but it was obviously a lie. Having a soul inside him meant he'd feel sympathy, and he knew that he was the one that deserved to die.

"Our biggest obstacle is out of the way," she told him. "Undyne should be next. Right, Azzy?"

He didn't want to agree, but he found himself nodding.

"Good," Chara smirked. "Now, what's the plan for her?"

"I... I don't know," Asriel admitted.

"Oh well," his friend said as they tucked their knives in their bags. "Better get cleaned up before anyone sees us. We should exit through the window." She pointed to the closed window covered by a dark blue curtain.

Opening the window and pushing the curtain out of the way, they dashed out of the window. They luckily landed in the pond at the back of the house. They threw their bags on the grass and made sure to clean themselves up perfectly in the water. When they got out, they laid in the sun to dry. After a while, they were dry enough. So they sat up, grabbed their bags, and decided to head to the park.

The park was populated by multiple children and their parents. They sat on the swings, the backpacks on their backs, and sat in thought. When Chara's eyes lit up with realization and a smirk covered her features, Asriel knew she'd gotten an idea.

"I've got it, Asriel."

* * *

"SANS, YOU LAZYBONES, WHERE ARE YOU?" Papyrus asked, walking through the house to look for his brother. "TORIEL AND ASGORE TEXTED ME, TELLING ME THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY HOME. YOU MUST COME OUT SO THEY AT LEAST THINK YOU WERE HELPING ME!"

He found that his bedroom door was wide open. He looked inside, seeing the blue jacket he knew too well lying in a pile of dark grey dust. Fearing the worst, he shakily walked to it and picked the coat up with his gloved hands. Seeing the blood on it, it wasn't hard to come up with a conclusion.

"SOMEONE... KILLED HIM..." he sadly said, much quieter than usual.

He sat with the jacket on his brother's plain bed, crying softly. He wondered why someone would do such a thing to his brother, someone who was always there for him no matter what, someone who always complemented his cooking no matter how bad it was, someone who beat up anyone who made fun of him, someone that would die for him. He tightly clung onto the jacket as if it was his entire life. It was the only thing left of Sans, the coat he always wore.

"I'LL FIND WHOEVER DID THIS, SANS," he promised to his dead brother. "AND I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WOULD DO; MAKE SURE THEY GET WHAT THEY DESERVE."

"Papyrus, are you..." Frisk began, walking in the room. When she saw the mourning skeleton with the blue jacket, it wasn't difficult to put two and two together. "Who... who would do such a thing?" Then she thought of a possibility. "You don't think Chara did this, do you...?"

"I DON'T KNOW, FRISK..." Papyrus said, orange tears sliding down his cheekbones. He wiped them away. "BUT WHOEVER DID THIS... THEY... I BELIEVE THEY CAN DO BETTER. BUT IF THEY TRULY CAN'T, THEN I THINK THEY NEED TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE."

It hurt him to say this, but what else could he say? That they could be a good person, no matter what? Sans had talked to him about how not everyone could be good, no matter how hard they tried. His brother wouldn't have wanted for him to be so foolish as to show the killer mercy. He needed to leave his good heart behind and avenge his brother. But he felt awful about doing that. Frisk's voice caught him out of his thoughts.

"We should call the cops and report this," she said.

"OF COURSE," Papyrus sadly agreed, pulling out his phone and dialing 911.

* * *

Chara's phone rang in her pocket. She got it out and put it to her ear.

"Chara, we need you at the house immediately," Toriel's voice said. "Bring your brother too." Then she hung up.

"Come on, Asriel, they need us at the house," she said.

They didn't rush home. In fact, they walked as slow as they could. They knew it was about Sans being killed.

"Um, shouldn't we hurry home so they aren't suspicious of us?" Asriel asked, fidgeting with his shirt collar nervously.

"Nah," Chara said with a grin. "I know a way around everything, trust me."

After a long while, they finally arrived at the house. Police cruisers were surrounding the house, and some of the former Royal Guard dogs were even there. They were sniffing around everywhere, collecting every scent they could.

"Children, what took you so long?!" Toriel asked, rushing over to them and grabbing them in a large embrace. Once she let them go, she continued talking. "Sans has... he's... been killed."

Chara's eyes grew wide at this, but Asriel knew it was just an act. Oh, and how good she was at acting.

"B-but... why?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky. Wow, she's good.

"I don't know, but... here, let's go inside."

She grabbed their hands and rushed them inside. Police were inspecting everywhere, but a majority of them were upstairs where the bedrooms were.

"Excuse me," a hooded white dog said, startling Asriel. "May I check your bags?"

 _Ohshootohshootohshootohshootohshootohshoot-_ Asriel's mind was racing, along with his heart.

"Sure," Chara said, handing him her bag without hesitation. She made a motion for him to do the same, which he did.

 _Now we're caught, done for,_ Asriel thought as the dog looked through the bags. _He's gonna find the knives and we'll be arrested for murder and attempted murder. I'm so sorry, everyone..._

But to his surprise, the bags were handed back to them. They were still open, so he looked inside. Where was the knife?! Chara shot a secret grin to him, telling him that she did something. She really was smart, wasn't she?

"Just food, huh?" the dog said, pulling down his hood. It revealed two determined eyes. "Name's Dogamy. You two kids know anything about the murder?"

"Yes, actually," Chara said.

"Would you mind being questioned, young lady?" Dogamy asked.

She shook her head, saying, "He knows the same things I do, but-"

"I hate being questioned, sorry," Asriel quickly said, then hoping he wasn't suspicious.

"That's alright, young man," he said. "Your friend here can do all the talking. Come." He took her hand and took her to another room.

Asriel just hoped she knew what to say and that she was convincing enough.

* * *

About half an hour later, Chara came out. Asriel pulled her aside.

"Why weren't the knives in our bags?" he asked her quietly.

"I got rid of them at the park, trust me," she replied.

"Okay. Then tell me everything that just went on in there."

"Well, he asked why my fingerprints and your fur was at the crime scene. I told him that we walked in just as Sans turned to dust, and that we saw the murderer - who I said was a tall black-wearing human. I said we didn't have a chance to see their face, because we immediately opened up the window and curtain and jumped out in an attempt to escape. Then he asked me some more questions, which I answered with more lies. Then he let me go and declared us innocent."

He was amazed at how well she lied to the dog, while he believed her every word. But wait. What if he just pretended to believe her, but didn't in reality? What if he was planning to do a lie detector test on her before he left? It was almost impossible to trick one of those machines. Then they'd be revealed, and...

"Asriel?" Chara asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You alright?"

"I just... I need..." With that, he fell back. He let his body faint and envelope him in terrifying thoughts.

* * *

"It's impossible for him to be dead, every monster turns to dust when they die no matter what," Dogamy's voice declared, but it sounded echoey and as if it were miles away.

"You alright, son?" Asriel heard his father ask, but his voice was the same as well.

"Wha...?" he asked, struggling to sit up. Remembering the thoughts of Dogamy questioning Chara, he fell back once more.

* * *

Asriel woke up in the familiar bed he knew, the one in the Ruins; his first home. They were planning to move on ahead soon, to a further place where it'd be less crowded, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Why was he in the past? Was this a dream? He got out of bed, not bothering to change out of his striped pajamas, and walked out of the house and away from the Ruins. But he heard a loud thump, which made him flinch.

"Help!"


	12. 12: The Girl She Used To Be

**Prepare for some feels, guys**.

* * *

"Help!" a pained voice called out.

He remembered this. He raced ahead, where the voice came from, and stopped in front of the patch of golden flowers.

"It sounds like it came from over here," he said softly to himself, as if on command.

There was a brown-headed girl, no older than 10. She was covered in bruises and marks, and even scars. Dry blood stained her clothes and skin. Her light brown hair was in a rat's next, and her reddish-brown eyes were filled with tears. She looked up at him.

"Oh... you've fallen down, haven't you?" he asked, walking over to her. "Here, get up." He helped her up, causing her to flinch at his touch. **(Cause, y'know, abuse.)**

"My name's Chara..." she muttered as they walked.

"Chara, huh?" he said, making sure he heard right. She nodded. "That's a nice name. My name is Asriel."

They walked in silence to Home. He walked inside and walked her to his bedroom. He laid her down in his bed.

"Here you go, Chara," Asriel said. "Just lay down and I'll go tell my parents about you." He raced into the other room.

Chara sighed. Why was she here? She should just run while she can and go kill herself somewhere else. How had she not died? The golden flowers. They broke her fall. She should just let the monsters kill her. Wasn't the legend true, that all monsters were bloodthirsty beasts that would do anything for 7 human souls to break their barrier? But Asriel had helped her. No, it was an act. She couldn't trust him. She tried to get up, but she was too hurt and exhausted. She closed her eyes, letting a deep sleep overtake her.

"Poor dear," a female voice said. "She was so tired that she fell asleep. You're a good boy, Asriel. A life saver."

"Really?" she heard Asriel ask with an amazed tone.

"Of course, son," a male voice agreed. "She could've died if it hadn't been for you. You should be proud."

"But what should we do with her?" the young monster asked.

"I say we should keep her as our own," the female replied.

"I agree," the male said.

"Yay, I have a sister!" Asriel happily exclaimed.

Chara used her arms to help sit up, then rubbed her eyes and looked at the tall monsters kneeling down to her eye level. She jumped, crawling as far as she could on the bed. They were huge! They were so frightening, but the couple wore friendly expressions before. Now they were confused.

"It's alright," the taller one, the male with a golden beard, said. "Howdy! My name is Asgore Dreemurr, king of all monsters."

"Greetings, I'm Toriel," the other said. "Are you alright?"

As soon as Toriel spoke, Chara calmed down. Her voice was soft and soothing, unlike Asgore's deep voice or Asriel's over-excited one. She slowly nodded.

"My name's Chara," she said softly.

"Nice to meet you, Chara," Asgore said. "I'll let Toriel tend to your wounds while I go fix you a cup of tea." He stood and walked outside of the room.

Toriel opened her right paw, a pale orange flame appearing in her palm. Chara was suddenly terrified. This monster was going to burn her alive, she knew it. They lied, it was all fake. She jumped up, but she was grabbed. Toriel held her tightly in her lap, bringing the flame to her skin. It stung so badly. She wanted to cry, but she whined as softly as she could instead. She couldn't show fear to this evil beast. But to her surprise, all scars and bruises on her skin disappeared. When the flame faded, the stinging feeling quickly went away as well. Now all pain, even from the fall, wasn't nearly as bad as before.

"Now let me go wet a washcloth and clean you up," Toriel said, letting go of her and walking out of the room.

"Why did you seem so afraid, Chara?" Asriel asked. "We're not gonna hurt you, I promise. You're actually my sister now!"

"I just thought it was a real flame," Chara muttered, sitting back on his bed.

"Huh?" he said. "Why would it be a real flame? The real ones that do damage have more color to them, but the ones that heal are pale. However, the healing one makes you feel temporary pain. It's a lot of magic stuff, I might be able to teach you it sometime. We have lots of magic books I could read to you."

As Asriel continued to ramble, Chara blocked him out and thought. She was part of this family now, huh? Just great. She came down here to die, not to gain some family that would backstab her like her parents did. But what if the legends about the monsters were just inaccurate myths? What if they were all just kind, misunderstood creatures? That actually sounded... nice. She smiled softly.

"See, I told you that you'd be excited to learn about magic!" Asriel said, grinning widely. He had? Oh well, must've not been paying attention.

Not wanting to tell him he was wrong, she nodded.

"Here we are, a wet washcloth," Toriel said, walking in. "Would you like to wash yourself up in privacy or would you like me to do it for you, my child?"

"I'd like to do it myself," Chara said.

"Alright, here you are," the Queen said, handing the washcloth to the child. "Come, Asriel. We must give her some privacy, should we not?" She took her son's hand and walked outside of the room with him, closing the door behind them.

"Oh, and you can wear one of my outfits until Mom cleans yours!" Asriel called from the other side of the door. "They're in my wardrobe."

How nice of him, offering an outfit. She sat the washcloth down on the bed, opening the wardrobe up. They were all the same: green and yellow striped shirts, and baggy jeans. She took a shirt and pair of jeans out, setting them on the bed. She then undressed and washed herself up. She was covered in dry blood, which was no surprise. Her abusive parents never took care of her properly after their money issue. She then slipped the outfit on, which somehow fit her just fine.

"I'm ready," she said, just loud enough so that the monsters could hear.

"Good," Toriel said, walking in with Asriel. She seemed to be holding a brush. "Here, my child. Let me get the tangles out of your hair."

And so for the next few minutes, Toriel tried her best to not hurt Chara while brushing her hair. She somehow got it done right before Asgore came in with a cup of tea.

"Here you are, Chara," Asgore said, handing the cup to her. "A nice, warm cup of Golden Flower tea. My personal favorite. We'll leave you to rest for a while." The royal family then exited the room, closing the door.

Chara took her time to finish the tea. It took her about 20 minutes, because she was just lost in thought. No wonder it was the King's favorite, it didn't taste half bad. She sat her cup down on the floor, lying back in the bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Chara woke up hours later. It was one of the best naps she had in a while. But when she checked the mini clock over the door, it showed that it was 9:52 P.M. How had she slept for so long? She left the room, searching around the house. All of the lights were off, and all doors were shut. She opened the one to the direct left of her door. It seemed to be a living room type area. It had a couch, table, and cabinets that held different things. On the couch was Asriel, curled up in a thick blanket. Had he really slept on the couch because he didn't want to wake her up to move her?

Chara sat beside him, taking some of the blanket for herself. He didn't notice, but he did turn his back towards her in his sleep. She slept beside her new little brother, smiling softly. This new family underground couldn't be lying, they didn't seem like the type to do such a thing.

Chara woke up to find that all of the lights were on and the space to her left was empty. She got up from the couch, leaving the room. The Dreemurr family was packing up their belongings, excluding any of the furniture, into their own suitcases.

"Chara, we're gonna be going further into the underground," Asriel said. "It's gotten quite crowded around here, and going to the very end will give us monsters lots of space. This is actually the first time we'll be going further than the Ruins. Oh, and Mom washed up your clothes this morning. Why not change into them before we go?" He handed her the outfit.

Chara nodded and changed in the bedroom, then gave him the outfit she borrowed yesterday. He put it in his already packed suitcase. By that time every monster in the underground was ready to go. They started venturing off. It took them a few minutes to open the large door, but they managed to do so. They entered an area with leafless trees, lots of snow (magic is how it snowed), and a very thin area to walk. They had to go in a straight line until they came across more space. They covered lots of land before coming across a stone bridge. After crossing it, they came across plenty of area to set up a temporary camp to rest and eat a meal.

"I think we'll call this snowy place... Snowdin," Toriel suggested, purposely using a pun.

The other monsters nodded in agreement, chuckled at the pun, or rolled their eyes at it. After eating some dinner, they curled up in sleeping bags and rested for the night. The next morning, they ate some quick breakfast and packed up their camping items. They then continued forward. However, some furry folk (mostly dogs and rabbits) decided they liked the cold and started building a village in the area. They soon came across a pleasantly warm area with blue walls and floors, and lots of water streams. There were lots of teal flowers that the monsters named Echo Flowers. They discovered that if you said something to or by it, it repeated it each time you poked the center. They soon came across sparkling blue stones in the ceiling that reminded monsters that remembered the surface of stars. It was nostalgic, since they'd only been locked underground for about 15 years.

About noon, they came to an edge. You'd have to jump if you wanted to continue forward, so they did. The kids went first, and then little by little the others followed. They soon reached the end of Waterfall only half an hour later. A family of fish, an old turtle named Gerson who fought in the war, some ghosts, and a few others stayed while the others went forward. Then they came to a hot, lava filled area they immediately decided to name Hotland. They had reached the end soon enough, and there was stone floors right after. It was right over the void, so if you fell... it'd be obvious what'd happen. They carefully crossed, soon coming across grey brick walls and miles and miles of free land to build. This was it. This was their new home, which they named... New Home. Asgore wasn't very good at naming, Chara noticed. At the very end, right before the barrier, construction for the royal family's castle started while others started building in the other space they found.

Within a couple months, the free space was replaced with a complete town. The castle was finished and furnished, and everyone was happy. Gaster, the Royal Scientist (who just happened to be a Boss Monster), built himself a lab in Hotland with the other minor scientists after getting their own homes. However, the scientists happened to be really old and retired from work by the time it was finished. So Gaster was all alone. But he was a really nice guy. You could tell he would be a good father, and he adored children and knew how to properly care for them. So they visited him quite often. Chara had taken a huge interest in science, and she helped him create the CORE; which replaced all of the stone in between Hotland and New Home. It's where all of the electricity/power in the underground came from. Plus, it helped monsters find jobs easily.

Chara was happy underground. But then a little voice came along and ruined her. Here's an example in a story that all of you know about. When Asgore's birthday came around, Asriel and Chara decided to bake him a butterscotch pie themselves. Toriel gave them her own secret recipe to borrow, which they followed carefully. When they were finished, she helped them put it in and take it out of the oven. But when they were making the dough, the recipe called for cups of butter. The little voice in Chara's head told her to kill Asgore, to poison him. So she put some mashed buttercup flowers in, but added butter as well. Asriel never noticed a thing. After it was done cooling, they gave Asgore the whole thing. He had it finished by their bedtime. The next morning, they discovered that he'd fallen ill and he stayed in bed for a few days. But he never once turned to dust, disappointing his daughter and the voice.

Chara soon started to feel like she was intruding in the monsters' home for the first time ever since she first arrived. She didn't belong. She needed to leave. She needed to die. She decided that she'd eat dozens of those buttercups she tried to kill Asgore with, instead killing herself. But the day before, Gaster told her something interesting. She remembered his writing on the whiteboard (she couldn't understand Wing Dings, the only language he spoke). "The only way for a monster to leave without a broken barrier is a human soul per living monster." She'd convinced Asriel to absorb her soul when she died, before it shattered, and get all of the souls necessary to break the barrier; possibly even kill every living human (she left that part out). Her suicide might as well be covered up by a plan, everyone would just assume she took her life for them. She'd be known as the savior of monster kind. That sounded like a nice way to go out.

So Chara ate as many buttercups as she could find. A few hours later, she could hardly breathe. The Dreemurr family noticed, and raced over to her. They did everything they could. By the time they were able to find a solution to her problem, it was late. They went to sleep. But just to make Asriel absorbing her soul and going up to the surface with her body less suspicious, she told them she wanted to see the golden flowers from her village. But there was nothing the monsters could do, and she knew that. She knew it'd look like he was granting her wish then. The next morning, they woke up normally. But before they could even change out of their pajamas, she died. As told, Asriel absorbed her soul and went up to the surface with her body. But by the time they were up there, he changed his mind. That got them killed. She'd never forgive Asriel.

* * *

Asriel opened his eyes. He was just dreaming? But it all seemed so real. And it seemed to last for months. Was he in a coma? No, he wasn't in a hospital room. He was in his bed, snuggled up under the covers. Then maybe his flashback/dream only lasted a few hours. Yes, that had to be it. He remembered everything that happened before he fainted. He heard breaking glass downstairs and lots of yelling. That couldn't be good. He jumped out of bed and raced downstairs. The place was a mess, furniture torn and knocked over and anything fragile broken like a twig. Everyone was surrounding Chara, ready to attack. In her hand she held a knife, glaring at everyone as if she was just dying to murder them all. And she probably was. But that's when it hit him. They found out. They were probably trying to stop her. He started uncontrollably shaking and trembling with sobs coming out of his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Asriel, my child," Toriel said, her flames fading.

She reached out towards her son, only to have her hand smacked away.

"No, s-stay away!" he yelled. "She... she made me do all the stuff I did, I... I swear. I never meant to... to..."

Before he could continue talking, he broke down. Toriel wrapped her child in a warm embrace.

"Asriel, we're not mad at you for anything you did," she reassured him. "We're angry at Chara. We knew it was her that made you help her kill Sans. And she's no longer considered a part of our family."

He looked over at everyone. Dogamy had his ax gripped tightly in his right paw, ready to strike. Undyne had her armor on, excluding the helmet, and a teal spear summoned in her hand. Papyrus' right eye was glowing orange with the same colored fumes emerging from it, something he'd never seen before. Asgore had his large, red trident; he knew his father would never hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary after what he promised Toriel. And he knew his mother had her glowing flames in her hands. And Chara was covered in scars, bruises, and blood. Her knife hadn't even touched anyone yet, meaning she was the only one that suffered any damage.

"How'd you-"

"I checked her EXP and LV," Papyrus said. "Both me and Sans could, but I never used that ability much. I suspected that Chara was acting a bit too suspicious, so I checked her and... well, everything matched up."

In the corner of his eye, Papyrus saw Chara trying to slip away undetected. He whipped around and summoned a Gaster Blaster, which quickly shot her before she had time to react. Asriel flinched, as if he could feel the pain himself. He knew it stung and ached, but he somehow didn't feel any sympathy for her. Chara grabbed her new wound, trying to use her hand to stop the bleeding. However, she failed at doing so. She was twitching wildly, just wanting everyone to be dust on the ground. Then she smiled, remembering. Then she frowned and started making noises of distress, leaning against the wall. She was slowly dying.

"Asriel..." she said quietly.

He cautiously walked over to her. When he saw she wasn't going to hurt him, he relaxed.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." she told him. "I really, truly am. And I... want you to know that I will never forgive myself... for this."

He frowned, pulling the slightly older girl in a tight hug. He forgave her, surprisingly. The sympathy he once held for her returned. She grinned and pulled up the knife, striking him in the throat and chest. He fell back, the knife in the last place the stabbed. She yanked it out, causing herself to get struck by a few spears. Since everyone's attention was turned to the goat boy, she took that time to flee and find somewhere to heal in peace. A white soul floated out of Asriel's body, and he sent it out of the open window. Napstablook's soul was now out of his body. He would take his form the same place he gave up his soul for the child. He wouldn't let Napstablook go down with him.

"Frisk, I need... to tell you something..." he said, Frisk slowly emerging from her hiding spot. "Kill Chara... forget mercy... make her suffer..." After a short pause, he continued. "Wait 30 minutes after... killing her. Her save files will be... erased... and when that happens, kill yourself... everything will go back to earlier today... before Sans died... only us three will remember this..."

Frisk nodded, then pulled out a buttercup flower from her pocket. She gave it to Asriel.

"You may die, but Flowey won't," she told him. "Asgore, get a flower pot. Undyne, tell Alphys to get some Determination."

A few hours later, the single flower had absorbed all of the dust Asriel left. Asgore put it in a soil filled flower pot, and Alphys then injected it with just the right amount of Determination. By the time it was dark, everyone was exhausted and went to sleep. That's when Asriel had been reborn as a flower. Again.

"Huh?" he said in his high-pitched voice. "Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm at the house. Golly, where's everyone? And why am I in a flower pot?! Ugh, stupid Frisk... oh well, I should probably let them know I'm awake."

Instead of yelling, he insisted on spawning a hoard of friendliness pellets and breaking the last fragile thing in the house that wasn't broke from Chara. A loud crack sounded throughout the house, waking everyone up. They all raced into the living room. They looked relieved to see it was only Flowey.

"Howdy!" Flowey said. "I have a few questions for you all, if you don't mind. Actually, scratch that. You'll answer every single one honestly, no matter what. Agreed? So first, why am I in a flower pot?"

"It's so that you can't leave without someone with you at all times," Asgore said.

"Second, why was I revived? It seems pointless to me."

"I couldn't bear your death," Frisk said.

"Will I help fight against Chara?"

"Of course not, you're too weak."

"Alright, that's all," he said. "You all can go back to bed now."

They all listened without hesitation. He gave this some thought. He knew that the deal he made with Chara still applied, and he'd actually get some enjoyment from it as a flower. So he needed to find her. But where could she be? Suddenly, he knew. He tried yanking himself out of the pot, only to fail. But he found that he might be able to be freed if he scooted himself onto the floor, so he did. However, the pot didn't break on the soft rug he fell on. He rolled himself and the pot across the floor and towards the slightly open window. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long, but at least this is the longest chapter so far!**


	13. 13: A Bad Time

**Some excitement goes on in this chapter. And some unpleasant things. Yeah. Oh, and I got a cool idea. I'm gonna start putting the dates when I start writing a chapter in the first author's note. This was being written August 16th, 2016. And in case you all are picky and want the time, it's 5:15 P.M. Eastern Standard time. Yeah, onto the chapter. I guess.**

 **Oh yeah, I'm gonna start increasing the amount of words that go into each chapter; which means slower updates. Just wanted to say that.**

* * *

So apparently everyone woke up while Flowey was trying to escape. That was a nice explanation.

"Why're you on the ground, Flowey?" Frisk asked, picking him and his pot up.

"I, uh... fell off and couldn't get back on the table," he said. "I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to wake anyone up after I already did."

Frisk apparently accepted that answer, and so she sat him back on the coffee table and turned on the TV. Sitting on the couch, she channel surfed until she came across the news channel. A flash of red and she put the remote down, being greeted with a news cast she was glad she didn't miss. There were individual pictures on the screen of several crime scenes, covered in blood and dust. The young news reporter started talking.

"There have been multiple monster attacks and murders in many parts of the county," he said. "Those who survived these attacks left with severe injuries and all of them were close to death. However, they were able to get help before they died of their wounds and blood loss. They were then questioned. They all described a female child no older than 12 with brown hair and eyes they swore were glowing red. According to them, she wore a lime green sweater with a yellow stripe in the middle and a heart shaped locket. Any humans who saw and tried to defend these victims were killed as well, none got out alive. This proves she won't hesitate to murder her own kind. Please... if you're a monster or have anything to do with them, don't leave your house. Gather your loved ones and keep up your guards. Police all over the county have started searching for this young girl, but they haven't succeeded yet."

Frisk stopped listening. She turned off the TV, grabbed Flowey, snatched his own locket (identical to Chara's except it has an A instead of a C), slipped it on, grabbed a worn knife, and took cover in the basement. She put him on the ground and held her knife tightly in her left hand. She wouldn't use it unless she absolutely had to. Why had she panicked when she'd usually been so calm? In the corner of her eye, she saw a blood covered human child standing in front of the door while trying to get in. She whipped out her phone and dialed Toriel's number.

"Hello, this is-"

"Mom, come in the basement!" she interrupted, trying to keep herself calm. "Chara's outside, trying to get in. Didn't you watch the news? Quick, you and everyone else need to get down here." Then she hung up and put her phone back.

She tried to keep herself from breaking down. She was shaking and breathing heavily. She couldn't let any of her family get killed. She couldn't. A few minutes passed, and nobody had came down there. She was starting to get worried. Their basement actually didn't allow you to hear anything outside of it, and so she couldn't even hear if someone was being killed. She slowly and cautiously crept out of the basement, knife ready. Her eyes grew wide and she almost had a literal heart attack. There was dust and blood everywhere. She did everything she could to stop herself from crying. She shakily walked up the steps, knife in front of her with both hands. After she looked around, she knew. Asgore and Toriel were dead. They struggled to stay alive, telling by the trails of dust and blood. What was surprising was that Chara had managed to kill them both in only a few minutes. But wait, was that her whines of pain in Papyrus' room?

Frisk snuck through the door, seeing something horrific. Chara had new wounds and Papyrus had none, meaning he was the only one doing the damage. His right eye was currently fuming orange flames while he used his telekinesis on her, slamming her on the ground and ceiling over and over. She knew this was her first actual fight, and her Pacifist "fight" with the tall skeleton didn't help her a bit. He didn't even give her a chance to do anything. As soon as that attack ended and she stood up on her feet, bones popped from out of the ground beneath her. There was no escape with a dark blue soul like her own. He lowered them and summoned a Gaster Blaster. Before he had a chance to end her life, Frisk yelled out a loud "No!" and their attention was turned to her.

"Don't kill her," Frisk cried. "Please don't. She's doing this for a reason. We can help her. I'm positive."

"No, Frisk," Papyrus said in an attitude she'd never seen him in before.

Now that she thought about it, he looked absolutely terrifying. He had Chara's blood soaking his bones and Battle Body, and he no longer had that large smile that used to seem like it was permanent. Instead, there laid an expression that sent chills up her spine. Not to mention his glowing eye. The orange fumes looked like fire that symbolized his rage. She knew he wouldn't give mercy to the one who killed his brother in cold blood, no matter what. Trying to convince him otherwise was pointless.

Then it happened. Since his head was turned, Chara smirked and striked him in the chest. The Gaster Blaster dropped to the ground as Papyrus followed. He tried to stand once more, only to fail. He groaned in pain and covered his wound with his gloved hand, trying to keep the blood from coming out. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Not the wound, no. But knowing he failed his brother and everyone else. He knew he wouldn't survive. He knew he wouldn't see the light of another day. He knew he would never have a good night's sleep again. Trying to stay alive for just a little longer, he looked up at Frisk; who was probably more than paralyzed.

"Frisk, please... please kill her..." he begged, giving a weak smile before turning to dust.

Frisk couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't blink. She could even hardly breathe. Then she started hyperventilating and put her hands over her heart, trying to calm herself. She fell to her knees and let tears slide freely down her cheeks, choked sobs forcefully sounding from her throat. Her nose was stuffy and her vision was blurred. She distracted Papyrus, which caused his death. She should've just let him kill that awful human. Why did she want her to be spared anyway? Speaking of the devil, Chara glanced down at her. She grinned, pulled out her phone, and dialed a number. Frisk couldn't hear anything over her sobs. Then Chara's foot came in contact with her head, knocking her out.

* * *

Frisk woke up strapped to a chair, which was bolted to the ground. The metal that chained her arms, legs, and body to the steel chair was thick; it seemed impossible to get out of. She tried to yell for help, but large amounts of cloth were stuffed inside of her mouth. If it wasn't for the many layers of tape, she could've just pushed it out with her tongue. The room around her had plain metal walls and matching floors. Only a cheap light hung from the ceiling, and a tinted window was on the wall in front of her. She knew that it worked like a normal one on the other site, it was obvious. She only then noticed a hidden speaker above it.

"Morning, little brat," a male voice hissed from said speaker. "Got some good rest? Don't care. If you want to know anything, you'll have to earn your ability to speak. If you feel uncomfortable, you'll have to earn your ability to roam around. For now, you get nothing but boredom. We have big plans for you from the boss. She wants you to know how she felt as revenge. Of course, we felt honored to slowly and painfully kill the one who freed those disgusting beings from their prison. She and others who feel the same as us will be taking care of all monsters and their supporters. In the meantime, do whatever. Try to escape, I don't care. You won't succeed." The mic he was speaking into was turned off.

Frisk tried for hours to struggle and try to at least push the cloth out so she could speak. She ended up sobbing bitter tears, which only entertained the man behind the window. When she discovered this, she tried to refrain from looking weak or afraid. However, it was too late to try to act tough. Her stomach ached and her tongue soon began to crave water. She looked over to the tinted window, trying to let the man know. But she doubted that he cared.

"What, you want something to eat and drink?" he teasingly asked into the microphone, getting a begging nod. "Alright, fine. I'll send someone in there to feed you. Can't have you starving to death before we get to do anything with you."

A few minutes passed before a man wearing all black and a mask came in with a paper plate that held two slices of bread and a paper cup that held some water. He also got Frisk off the chair and removed the cloth and tape. He quickly exited, closing the door behind him. She would've burst out the door if it didn't automatically lock once closed.

"And these walls are soundproof, so feel free to scream all you want," the man behind the window said. "But that'll probably give me a headache, and I'll ban you from everything - including food and water - for a day. Said day will also be torture filled."

Frisk nodded, showing she understood. She then sat on the ground in front of her food and gobbled the bread down, then drank the entire cup of water.

"Since I don't feel like getting someone to put you back in your chair right now, you can spend a little while with some sort of freedom."

Frisk nodded again, then laid on the clean metal floor. It was more comfortable than the chair anyway, but not comfortable enough to catch some sleep. So she laid there for about 15 minutes before deciding to see if the man would talk to her.

"Hello, can you hear me?" she asked.

"What do you want, brat?" his voice demanded.

"What's your name?" she said.

"I won't tell you that, but my alias is Aiden," he responded, clearly annoyed.

"Aiden? That's a nice name. Do you know mine?" She might as well get some entertainment from bothering him, though she wasn't sure if it would result in a punishment or not.

"You're Frisk Dreemurr, age 9, birthday December 18th, monster ambassador." How'd he know so much? As if he could read her mind, he then said, "I have a file full of every little detail about you on my computer. Wasn't hard to learn everything about you and your life, but some stalking had to be done."

"Why'd you want to know about me anyway?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Then he was silent for a second. "Switching shifts, brat. I'm gonna come in there and tie you back up."

Then the door opened. There stood a man about 5'9 with slightly tan skin, sandy blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. He strapped her to the chair, stuffed the cloth in her mouth, and put all those layers of tape - except using fresh tape - back over her mouth. Then he picked the trash up and left, not forgetting to shut the door. Frisk had noticed something while she was out of the chair. There were multiple wires and cords connected to the chair from the ceiling, which would most likely be used to torture.

* * *

"So that's what happened, huh?" Mettaton asked, holding a pot which held a certain flower in it.

"Yeah," Flowey muttered in response.

"I'll contact the former Royal Guard members," Undyne said, quickly pulling out her phone and scrolling through her contacts to get started.

"O-oh no, I c-can't believe this is h-happening..." Alphys said. "This is a-awful! That little b-brat will certainly pay."

Alphys and Undyne had went to the Dreemurr house when none of their calls were being answered, and they discovered that everyone - excluding Frisk and Flowey - had died. Flowey was in the basement, and the two humans were gone. They had reason to believe Frisk was taken somewhere against her will. So they called up Mettaton and he came right over, cancelling anything he had to do. The flower had just finished telling him everything.

"Alphys, darling, why don't you inform the police and news channel of this?" Mettaton said. "I'll get Blooky and we'll start looking for any traces of Chara." Then he raced off.

Though she knew he'd already left, Alphys nodded and shakily got out her phone to do as she was told. When the couple was finished with their calls, they were greeted by multiple police cars pulling in. The officers wasted no time and got in, not bothering to miss even the tiniest clue.

* * *

Frisk sighed tiredly, glancing around the now dark room. It was about 2:00 A.M., and she was so hurt and exhausted from everything that she couldn't even sleep. So whenever the woman who was watching her caught her awake, the chair shocked her. Plus, earlier she'd been tortured using other painful methods that had left permanent marks. She sighed again, wondering if she'd die here. If she'd be in the middle of a torture session when her body couldn't take anymore and just permanently shut itself down. Or even if they'd end her life nice and quick with a handgun someday. Suddenly, she felt a shock.

"Go to sleep, brat!" the woman's stern voice demanded.

Frisk closed her eyes and tried to calm her thoughts down so that she could sleep. After a few minutes, she succeeded and her exhaustion made her fall into a deep sleep. Around 9:30 A.M., she felt a strong shock that woke her up and left her dazed. For a minute, she was confused. Where was she? Why was she shocked? Why was she strapped onto a chair? Why was something preventing her from speaking? Then she remembered and tensed up, worried about what this day would bring.

"Rise and shine, twerp," Aiden's familiar voice said through the speaker. "In a few hours, the first torture session of the day will start. But for now, do whatever. Don't think it'll be as painless as yesterday though, we've got things that're more painful to use today."

Frisk's eyes widened. What'd he mean, yesterday's torture was painless? If that was the case, she'd most likely pass out today. She sighed, looking down. She wasn't looking forward to the bad time she was gonna have.

* * *

"Have you found Frisk yet?" Mettaton asked.

"Nope, but Chara's been spotted in a ton of places here in California," Undyne replied. "And the police and former Royal Guard members found nothing as well. I just can't believe this situation, man. We've lost so many in only a few days. Hey Alphys, found anything yet?"

"Y-yeah," Alphys said, eyes glued to her computer screen. "I was l-looking over camera footage o-of places Chara was spotted by, a-and she passed by the mall o-only a few minutes ago. I-If we get her to t-tell us where Frisk's b-being held, we'll get F-Frisk back. M-Mettaton, can you-"

"On it, darling," he said, patting his scientist friend on the head and racing out.

"That little punk's gonna have a bad time as soon as she gets over here," Undyne growled under her breath.

"Chill out, and don't get your hopes up," Flowey said. "Chara's almost unstoppable. Mettaton probably won't come back, one hit is all it takes for him to be killed."

"W-why didn't you say that e-earlier?!" Alphys asked. "U-Undyne, we need to-"

"I'll go on my own," Undyne interrupted. "Alphys, evacuate everyone you can find to the True Lab. I'll get my armor and head over to where Mettaton is." She then left the room.

This situation wasn't looking pleasant.

* * *

 **According to the time I put, it took me 12 days to make this chapter. Wow. Sorry about that.**


	14. 14: More Dust, More Determination

**Idk, 9/22? Yeah, I'm truly out of inspiration. So like my other story, this'll be the last chapter. No worries, however, for there will be a sequel! It'll be the opposite of this, basically showing them growing up. That's what this was actually supposed to be, surprisingly. But I got carried away and decided to make it the opposite. Anyway enjoy this most likely short chapter!**

* * *

Chara huffed and puffed, stopping for a break. She already had many others taking care of monsters and their supporters, so she needed to rest. She climbed on a park bench, leaning back. She gripped her trusty knife in her left hand, making sure it was there. She grinned once she felt it. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Only a few minutes later, she felt a stinging feeling in her stomach. She opened her eyes and moved her dominate hand, feeling nothing. She panicked. Where was her weapon? And it felt like her locket was missing too. Feeling her neck, she realized it was indeed gone. And her stomach, which had many marks, stung badly. She looked up to see Mettaton in his EX form, her armor and weapon in his hand. His other was firing attacks at her, which had been hitting and damaging her for the past few minutes. But why had she only woken up just now?

"Stop, you big hunk of-" She was interrupted by yet another attack. "...metal..."

Suddenly, Undyne came racing from her left side. She stopped once she got there, spawning a teal spear in her right hand.

"Where's Frisk?" she asked, although it sounded more like a threat than anything.

"Stop attacking me and I'll tell you..." Chara muttered, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry, no can do," Mettaton said. "Just tell us and we'll let you go."

"I don't remember the address, but... if you bring me with you, I can show you."

"Fine," Undyne said, grabbing the child and carrying her tightly. "Come on, where to first?"

Chara led them to what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. The only thing was a large patch of dull brown grass.

"Hey guys, open up," she said to nothing.

A part of the grass lifted up, revealing a large steel door in the ground. Mettaton opened it, surprised to find it unlocked. He took the child from Undyne as the fish woman walked inside and shut the door, the grass lowering.

* * *

Undyne walked down the long hall. She opened the first door that she saw, seeing a man in a chair at a desk with a laptop in a decently large room; he didn't seem to hear a thing. There was a window, and when she looked through it she saw Frisk tied up in a chair. She crept inside quietly, then leapt at the man. She managed to knock him out with a single punch, so he laid across the floor behind his chair. Undyne unlocked and opened the door leading to the room Frisk was in. Frisk's eyes opened wide when she saw the former warrior standing there.

"Hey, little punk," Undyne said, cutting the chains with her spear and removing the tape off of her mouth.

Frisk smiled and hugged Undyne, thanking her with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I was worried that you'd died," Frisk said.

"Nope, not a single time," she told her. "How about you?"

Frisk shook her head, saying, "I lost my ability, so if I had I wouldn't be here."

Undyne picked Frisk up and raced out, managing to bust open the door with her spear and dig up through the grass. They climbed out, Frisk running to Mettaton to hug him. Chara was, of course, back in Undyne's hold while the performer had the other. They walked back to where they were hiding, seeing that Alphys was gone. They assumed she had went to escort monsters to the True Lab like she was told. They tied Chara up in a chair so she wouldn't be able to leave. It was over, wasn't it? Frisk wasn't sure. Chara still had to die in order for her to reset.

"I'll do it, Frisk," Flowey said.

"No, Flowey," Frisk told him. "I'm not sure if I want her to die."

"Come on!" he shrieked. "She'll be back when you reset back to your save point."

"I don't want her to feel anymore pain," the child said.

But Frisk eventually gave in, saddened. But everyone agreed Flowey wouldn't be the one to do it. Undyne would. Frisk, not wanting to be in the same room, grabbed Flowey and left. She sat in the other room on the floor, fidgeting with her sleeves. A few minutes passed, and Alphys entered. She went into the room everyone else was in. Frisk, sighing, followed. Chara was gone. Where the heck did she go? Where was everyone? No... Frisk collapsed on the floor. Dust was scattered across the ground, along with Undyne's armor and Mettaton's metal suit. Alphys had her hands covering her mouth. She looked like she was about to faint or cry. Probably both.

"U-Undyne, Mettaton!" she said, rushing over to what was left of them. "N-no... who d-did this, Frisk?"

"...Chara."

Frisk got up, grabbed her weapon, and rushed into the other room. Her eyes wandered, trying to find any sign of the brunette.

"Looking for someone?" a voice quietly asked into her ear, a hand covering her mouth.

Frisk bit the hand, causing Chara to yank it back. She started to run, but Chara had already grabbed her shirt collar.

"Listen to me, Frisk," Chara hissed. "We will fight. If you win, I'll give you your abilities back. You can reset and everything will be fine. But if I win, you'll die and I will erase this world." Frisk nodded, not wanting to fight though. "Good."

Chara let go and the surroundings turned to black and white. Frisk turned around to face her, her red soul flying out. She selected "ACT" and clicked "Check". "Chara LV 19 AT 99 DEF 99 - Mercy won't work on this child." Chara started floating, a red aura surrounding her. Chuckling softly, she sent multiple knives flying at Frisk. Since when did she have magic? Frisk dodged a majority of them, but her shoulder got scraped by the last one. She lost two HP. Frisk, not wanting to fight, shook her head as if saying so. Chara circled knifes around her and they slowly closed in, but she kept going through the gaps to dodge.

"You know, Frisk..." Chara said during her attack.

Frisk continued to dodge the attack that seemed to be harder than the last. She was down to 14 HP.

"I really hoped that I wouldn't have to kill you," the red-eyed brunette continued.

Frisk spared her enemy again, once more getting thrown into attacks that got her health down to 10 HP.

"This was too easy, Frisk." Chara shook her head. "It was a shame you got hit too many times. Oh well. This battle was short, but I can easily finish you off on my next turn."

Frisk reached for the "Item" button, but then remembered; she had no items. Gulping, she repeated what she heard whenever she got a Game Over; stay determined. She... she couldn't die. Her soul started glowing intensely, herself following.

"What're you doing, Frisk?" Chara asked.

Frisk felt an empty part of her be fixed. What was going on? Chara lost her glow and fell to the ground. Annoyed, she stood and threw giant knives towards Frisk. Frisk flawlessly dodged each one. As she dodged the next attack completely, she heard Chara say something.

"Frisk, your determination..." Chara sent more knives flying. "It's somehow... stronger than mine." Annoyed how easily her enemy was dodging and sparing, she clenched her fists. "But I won't lose!"

Much like Flowey, Chara surrounded Frisk's soul in an unescapable circle of knives. When they connected with Frisk, they left her with only 3 HP. Chara did so once more, eager to finish her off. But what seemed to be bullets surrounded the determined child's red soul, protecting her from the knives. All disappeared in thin air. Chara looked towards Flowey, sending a death glare his way. He shrinked back slightly.

"Frisk, just let me win..." Chara muttered, her fists becoming white with how much she was clenching her fists. "All I want... is to finally win..."

She did her normal attacks, each one seeming to _heal Frisk_. What the heck? When she looked, the attacks were green; the ones that healed. How stupid could she be? She was sending the wrong attack. But when she tried sending the correct ones, she couldn't. She tried and tried, but it was impossible. Now she realized the problem; she didn't want to kill her, so she couldn't bring herself to.

"Frisk, just... just stop being so stupid." When she looked, she realized her enemy's HP was full. "If you don't... don't..."

Chara stopped as the surroundings turned to normal. She fell to the ground, tears running down her cheeks. Frisk reached down and enveloped her in a tight hug. Chara dropped her knife, hugging back. She just couldn't control herself and her emotions at the moment. But she wanted everything to go back to normal. She missed everyone. She'd never felt this kind of loss before, and it felt awful. Wanting to love someone who no longer existed? It was terrible. Why did she ever kill monsters? They were good people. Much better than humans anyway. They didn't deserve any of it. They took her in when she was injured and cared for her, loved her as if she was one of their kind and not one of the beings who locked them underground.

"...I'm so sorry," Chara finally said, breaking the silence.

Frisk broke the hug, saying, "It's okay. I forgive you."

"That's funny, Frisk. You're hilarious." Chara wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "But anyway... you should reset to your last save point now. Asriel was probably wrong about the 30 minute thing, I think we just have different save files."

Frisk nodded, asking, "But... how do I get back?"

"Allow me."

Chara picked up her knife, shaking slightly, and shoved it into Frisk's neck. Her red soul floated out of her body, breaking. Then all went white.

* * *

 **Yes, yes, I know; this finale was awful. But I ran out of ideas. I also think I won't start the sequel for a while, but I'll let you guys know when I do. Thank you for reading my first, cringeworthy Undertale fanfiction and goodbye.**


End file.
